Why We Left
by Pelleas
Summary: Red escaped to Mt. Silver after he beat Green at the Elite Four, yet he could never escape his feelings for him. OriginalShipping. Side pairing PreciousMetalShipping
1. Normal

**Pairing:** RedxGreen

**POV:** Red

* * *

><p>I had no idea what I was doing in front of Green's apartment. I haven't seen him in three years, and yet, I kept thinking about him.<p>

Once I became the grand champion, I knew it was a terrible mistake. I should have just let Green win. I should have just swallowed my pride and quit there.

The look on his face was one I never want to see again. He looked discouraged, tired even. "No! That can't be!" He shouted. "You beat me at my best! After all that work to become the League Champ? My reign is over already? It's not fair!" He screamed, already hysterical. It pained me to see him this way. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, yelling. He whispered things I could barely hear, so I moved closer. "Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my pokemon…" Then he looked up at me, with eyes filled with hatred. "DAMN IT! You're the new Pokemon League Champion! Although I don't like to admit it…"

There was a pain in my chest that I couldn't comprehend as I looked into his emerald eyes, shining with fury. I offered him a hand, which he batted away with force.

He got up on his own.

And then it hit me.

_Once the champion is defeated, the challenger gains that title instead. _

I had took his everything.

Oak came running in through the door just then.

He congratulated me in my victory against Green, which made me feel worse. He did that in front of one of his last few blood-relatives; someone he should have taken better care of. It only got worse. The first thing he said to Green was "I'm disappointed in you.

"I came when I heard you'd beaten the Elite Four. But when I got here, you had already lost!" Green looked down and away at this. Oak wasn't done degrading his grandson, though.

He gave a sigh, then looked back at Green. "Do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your pokemon with love and trust. Without them…" He spat the next words, words so sharp, they hurt me as well. "You will never become a champ again!"

Oak then turned to me again and said "The bond you share with your pokemon is marvelous. Come with me." He turned, and walked into the Hall of Fame room.

I looked over at Green. He looked at me, shaking with anger, tears falling from within his eyes, teeth gritted.

He ran out.

Although I do understand why it hurt him so much. Here he was, finally having achieved his dream. He was the champion. He was proud of himself. Once his grandfather showed up, he would say how proud of him he is, and how he went so far since first dashing out of the lab. The professor would have congratulated him and publicly announce to the world that His grandson, Green Oak, was the best trainer in the entire world.

It didn't happen that way. Instead, his rival showed up and took his title, and his only blood relative(besides his sister) called him a disappointment.

In the weeks that followed, I'd been staying at my mother's house. I told her I didn't want to see any one. I'd been getting calls from the League saying they want me to stay as the Kanto champion and that they'd pay me and all this other stuff. But I couldn't bring myself to accept. Every time I'd even think about accepting that role, I would see Green's tear-streaked angry face, and I'd feel a horrible stab in my chest. So I would hang up.

Green wouldn't see me either. Daisy would answer the door. I wouldn't even have to say anything and she knew why I was there. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

I don't remember what expression I made that time, but she added "I'll let him know you stopped by." and shut the door. I wanted to make it up to Green some how. I know the league wouldn't accept him as the champion knowing there was 'someone' out there stronger than him.

The guilt was eating at my soul. I couldn't stand it that the only person I ever respected and chased after wouldn't want to see me ever again. I felt like I was being torn in two. I never knew I was capable of such intense feelings.

Mother sent me out to buy the groceries three days later. She was getting concerned over the way I would lay in bed all day staring at the ground. She didn't know what happened up there and how it messed us both up.

She said go to Celadon Department Store instead of the closer ones here. Being the good boy I was raised to be, I did so without a second thought.

I ran into Green at the store. It seemed Daisy had the same idea. Looking back at it now, mother and her definitely planned that part out.

His eyes widened, and for a minute he looked panicked, but then his eyes narrowed as he stared at me. Just seeing Green again froze my entire world. Without thinking, I ran over to him and grabbed his wrist. He tried to twist away from me, but it didn't work. He looked up at me, with a discouraged expression, his shining green eyes meeting lifeless, red ones. With our height difference, I hope I didn't seem condescending. That's the last thing I'd want.

"Green…" I breathed out.

His averted his eyes when he said, "They won't look at me."

It took me a moment to register what had been said, but then It hit me. He means the League. The civilians.

"The League regrets giving me that spot in the first place. They said 'if he was beaten that easily, maybe he wasn't even the right choice.' Can you imagine how that makes me feel, Red? They say I was a mistake. Ignoring the fact that I had earned the eight gym badges, AND beat the elite four! All because of you!" He was shouting right at me. "Gramps has disowned me; says I brought great shame to the Oaks. All because of you! I HAD EVERYTHING! I had…" And he looked down and started shaking.

I pulled him into my arms. With his face buried into my shoulder, I could tell he knew what I was feeling at that moment. That's just how it is when you know someone for as long as we do. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. Everything he was feeling all bottled up inside of him, he let out. It was like a water fountain of pure emotions. As we stood there in front of Celadon Department Store, arm around his waist, hand in his hair, breathing in his scent, I realized something. I never want to see Green like this ever again. I want to protect him. Forever. Even if it's from myself.

Which is why I decided to disappeared without a trace.

The next day, without a word to anyone in Pallet, I left. I brought only seven of my pokemon with me. I made a stop over at the League before I vanished. I told them I decline championship. They tried to convince me to accept, but absolutely nothing they said would make me think otherwise. All I could see was the beautiful boy with the big smile and green eyes, shattered to pieces.

I told them I didn't beat Green easily. I told them they shouldn't have brushed him off so fast, so easily, so publicly.

The only reason why I was able to beat him was because he's my childhood friend, my best friend, and we grew up constantly challenging each other. Green is a very tough trainer, and the way the league treated his efforts was sickening.

I told them as best I could to review the battle video of us. Let them judge for themselves.

On those words, I left.

Even the pre-battle conversation we had hinted at a past relationship. I mean, hell, the only reason I wanted to be the champion in the first place was because Green wanted to be it, too. Before we set out on our journey, we were best friends, playing all the time. He suddenly stopped being so kind and started being a bully instead. I didn't want to lose him regardless. . .

So I followed him. Became a pokemon trainer, and set off on a quest of my own as well.

And then, well, you know how it ended…

Armed only with Pikachu, Charizard, Venasuar, Blastoise, Snorlax, Espeon and Lapras, I marched over to Mt. Silver to continue my training.

I was up there for a long time, longer than I thought. I don't know what happened in the world below, but I was content to be in this cave. I only wanted to know what happened to Green afterwards. I hope everything pulled through for him…

Apparently there was a world-wide search for me issued. The League called my house again fearing I was suicidal after what I told them, and when Mom told them she didn't know where I've been for weeks, the warrant went out.

I only know this because I've been informed by Gold, a frequent challenger.

He said people have spotted me down by the creek sometimes, wondering if I was actually the Legendary Red or not. Turns out I am.

That's actually how he found me as well.

Gold has kinda sorta given up on beating me and resorted to telling me about his days. Sometimes he comes up to the mountain just to talk to me. Since I'm not a chatty gossip, I usually sit by him and lend him an ear. He's pleasant company. I suppose he's been traveling for so long he's forgotten what it's like to tell others about his day.

All of his stories reminded me of my childhood. He got all the johto badges and he got all the kanto badges. He also fought Team Rocket, which made me a bit suspicious; I thought they disbanded when I defeated Giovanni.

Gold also has a rival named Silver, who turned out to be Giovanni's son. This part worries me greatly. But Gold seems to have nothing but good things to say about him, he even went so far as to say they're actually pretty close friends. Reminds me of me and… MY rival...

He also brings snacks.

He was telling me about how he beat the elite four twice, and all my thoughts immediately went back to Green for the fourth time in that conversation.

Did the league ever call him? What happened after I left? … Did he… miss me?

I only sighed his name out loud, missing the way the way it sounded, and yet Gold caught that.

"Huh? You said Green, right? Like… Do you mean the Gym Leader? You know him?" Gold asked me excitedly. "Oh yeah, huh! He did mention you once! Said he used to be the kanto champion for a short-lived period of time, thanks to someone named 'Red'. That was YOU?"

I could only stare back at him.

_I have to get out of here_, I thought. _I have to go see Green._

As I made a move to get up, Gold ran over to me and raised his arms around. "Woah, woah! Where are you headin' off to! I'm still here to challenge you, Red! I've lost eight times before, but today I'm really feelin' it!"

I'm not sure if it was that I wanted to lose, or I had lost the battling ambition, or if I just wanted to let him win, but I ended up losing. I smiled at Gold, teeth and all, and I left on Charizard. I felt free, finally free of all restraints. Gold was utterly shocked, though.

And where's the first place I go?

I have no Idea what I was doing in front of Green's apartment. I haven't seen him in three years; what if he didn't want to see me? What would we say to each other? My nerves started jumbling up around me.

I flew straight to his house after I left Gold. Daisy opened the door, looking like she'd seen a ghost. I couldn't quite put my finger on the expression she showed. I could tell she had a lot to tell me, but I just couldn't spare any time. I felt as if I would combust if I didn't find Green immediately. I whispered to her to not tell anyone I was back yet. She was smiling hard and crying regardless. I didn't feel anything. I just had to find Green.

And she could tell.

As soon as she wrote out his address, I hopped onto Charizard again and we booked it.

Now, I felt extremely silly. I rushed over here without even considering he wouldn't accept me with open arms. I ruined his life and reputation three years ago. He probably forgot about me! He probably sold all the things I gave him and shaved his head! At this point, I was sure he wouldn't accept me. I just wasted my time and energy making it here! I felt that pain in my chest again, and this time it hurt so much I felt like I was going to die from a heart attack.

As I was about to run away again, I saw the knob move.

It Opened.

* * *

><p>I beat the L33t Four about four times already, but I just cannot defeat the Rematch with Cheren in Victory Road :l That's kinda the opposite of what happens in this story tho xD<p>

Heey Everyone ! Here's my Original Shipping story ! It's been about four years since I last uploaded something. ((the other one in was in 2008 which I deleted recently))

Hopefully y'all liked "Why We Left" and will be with me for the entirety of it !

I'm open to suggestions ~

I'll be having Gold and Silver join in as well so keep that in mind ~

Also, you know that Back-and-Forth with Green, Red, and Oak ? Yeah, that's the actual words used after the championship battle.


	2. Dark

**POV:** Red

* * *

><p>As I sat there, on a chair in the middle of Green's dining area, I had to wonder how I got here so quickly. One minute I was opening the door to an astonished Green, the next, I was sitting here waiting for coffee.<p>

When I opened the door not so long ago, he took a long time just _staring _at me. He then straightened up, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, saying "come have some coffee."

Now, I'm gonna be real with you here. I was expecting the whole hugging tell-me-you-love-me scene, but of course that's not what I get with Green.

He directed me towards his dining table, which seats about three people since one of his chairs seems to be gone, and motioned for me to sit.

"I have a lot to say to you, Red. A lot has changed since you left, and the fact that you're even HERE again, jesus…" He told me, one hand on his forehead.

He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the coffee beans and filters. While sitting on a chair watching your best friend make you coffee is the most interesting thing in the world, surprisingly, there isn't much else to do. I looked over to my left, at his homely living room. There was a red couch next to the wall, and a glass coffee table in front of it, followed by the TV. Next to his couch was a small desk with his laptop and an office chair. On the other side of the red couch was a matching couch-chair.

It appeared as though he didn't go out of his way to get everything in the world. Something the old Green would have done. I guess things really did change…

The Green I knew was very loud and obnoxious, and only wanted the best and everything. He _was _fifteen back then. Looking at him now, I can see the maturity in his face. He looks worn out beyond his years.

I'm not sure how long I must've been spacing out, because Green was now sitting at the table opposite of me, handing me a cup of coffee.

All the lights were off, yet the sunlight shining through the porch window behind me was more than enough to illuminate the apartment.

"…Nice place…" I said quietly, looking down into my cup of coffee; anywhere but his amazingly flawless face.

Since I was looking down, I didn't see his expression when he laughed slightly and said "Is that really the first thing the Ghost Champion will say to me after three years?"

"Please, call me anything but that," I slightly groaned.

I heard him react to that, so I looked up from my hands. He was reclined into his seat, one arm over the back of the chair, not a care in the world. The silence that stretched, I don't think he noticed it.

"… I should get going, you seemed to be leaving before I showed up," I started, feeling the awkwardness of this entire meeting full force.

"No, I was just heading to the gym," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "It can wait, though. Not like there's gonna be many challengers on a Thursday, anyway."

"…I heard about that…" I started, hoping he'd continue his story. He sat up straight in his chair and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, Red, lemme bring you up to speed on the last three years…"

It was going to be a long story.

"Your mother stopped by the house three days after we last saw each other in front of Celadon," he started with, raising three fingers to emphasize. I remember that day all too well. That was when I decided to protect Green…

"She was worried, and asked if I knew where you were. I told her I haven't seen you in a while, although I DID see you at the store. She nodded with a slight smile and she left. At first I thought nothing of it, you being missing, I mean, thinking you were visiting someone.. Looking back at it now, though, there really isn't anyone else you WOULD visit," He teased, with that smirk I grew up hating and learned to love.

"A week after that, I got a call from the League saying there was an open spot for the Viridian Gym, since Giovanni was gone and all, another thing thanks to you. Lance told me you talked to him about the whole championship battle and everything. Said they reviewed our battle video and determined that I really was a 'marvelous champion'. They immediately felt guilty for the way they cast me aside previously because of my first and final loss holding the championship. I mean, really, they would do that to Green Oak?" He said, pointing at himself with an incredulous look on his face, as if this was recent news.

"When I heard you helped though, I felt guilty for ever saying those horrible things to you. It wasn't your fault, and you wanted to make it up. I understand that now. But I never knew before, I was just angry… I said to you it was all your fault I would never make anything of myself ever again," He fumbled, repeating the same sentence in different ways. He wasn't looking at me anymore, and that mocking smile left his face.

"Those were the last things I ever said to you, before you left, remember? Of course I was upset, but that loss made me realize something: I never wanted to be the champion. It was the goal my guardian wanted me to achieve. I mean, It would look really good for a Genius Professor to have the Kanto Champion as his grandson, right?" He scoffed at this, as if it was the most amusing thing in the world to him. He must still feel resentment towards it.

"of course someone like Oak would have only publicity in mind. He even wrote books, for Arceus' sake." He turned his head to the left slightly and stared out the window.

"You'd think someone who offered to look after his dead daughter's children would think more about them than himself, right? Not this guy. He couldn't even-" He gasped, turning his head sharply to look at my outstretched hand covering his. I bet my cold hands felt new to his warm ones. I knew all about his family. He smiled apologetically and continued on, not before moving his hand away from mine and turning pink in the face.

"Anyway, after that phone call, I ran over to your house hoping to thank you for turning my life around, that everything would be alright once again. But when I got there, your mother opened the door, looked awfully stressed, repeating, 'Red never returned, Red never returned.' Once it became apparent you were definitely missing, we called alerted the League."

Now I felt awful about leaving. I wasn't thinking about mom when I left. Just Green…

"We never found you, Red! Who would have thought you'd be all the way in that below Zero temperature area. We didn't, that's for sure! You always were a master at hide-and-seek!" he chuckled, in an attempt to brighten the conversation, fully aware of how much more dark it was becoming. I smiled too.

"After six weeks, everyone kind of assumed you were killed, or…" Green tried, but couldn't finish the rest of the sentence. _Suicide_. Soundlessly, without looking at my face, he reached over with both his hands to grab mine. I couldn't see his face, with his hair covering it. With my train of thought, I suppose suicide seemed like a possible result.

"It was on the news and everything… Kanto Champ, K.I.A. You've never seen so many reporters in Pallet town before this, Red. I'm glad you're not dead…" He whispered the last part, I almost missed it. "Everyone in the region knew about it, and offered their empty condolences. Oak, Daisy, Ma and I felt awful about the whole thing. I always had a desperate hope you were still alive, but after a year and a half I started to lose it…"

His voice was lower than a mouse's squeak, and I covered his hands with my own.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually a few seconds. Once he regained his composure, he let go of my hands and continued.

"Well, eventually, it became official that I, Green Oak, would become the Viridian gym leader. I told sis and Gramps about it, and showed them my certificate. Gramps was thrilled. Said this way, I wouldn't 'sink into the darkness'" He recalled, complete with air quotes. "Of course he'd say that!" He started again, but shook his head and continued with the recap.

"At this point, Grand Champion Red was now a ghost, so they made Lance the champion. Another problem rose with that decision as well, though. With me gone, and Lance as the new champion, the line up for the Elite Four was pretty messed up. It was the most hectic days that league as ever known. Loreli decided to return home to the Sevii Islands, and Agatha wouldn't explain why she left. Yet Bruno agreed to say. Among the first choices asked to become Elite were gym leaders. All but one declined for various reasons, and that one was Koga. He gave ownership of his gym to his daughter, Janine." He said, smiling. At this point, I was already half way through my coffee.

"Even so, this still left two spots open. So many people applied for the Elite spots, and they also had a battle with the current members, then they were evaluated on what type they specialize in, It was an outrageous month, it was.

"Finally, Will the Psychic type and Karen the Dark type became official. And that's our current League, Red." He said smirking again, as if he wasn't self conscious a few minutes ago.

"Anyway, when I first arrived at Viridian gym, it was in a horrendous need of a renovation. I knew Giovanni was a boring person, but who knew! I've been there before yeah, like, ONCE, so I never took notice before then. All those walls up, then the 'leader's room' was like, totally boxed off. It drove me crazy my first week!" He laughed, obviously recalling the days.

"So we finally took all the walls down, 'we' being my five gym trainers, our pokemon, and myself. It was really tricky remodeling the place when all you got are Azumaril, Spinda, Stantler, Slowking, and a few more. Not exactly the renovating type, right? I mean, Eevee just sat there watching!" He was having a blast retelling this story. I'm glad he's been doing well… "We ended up added sliding floor panels, to get the place looking just a bit more interesting. They're symbolic of the way I go where my path takes me. Of course, I intentionally added paths that would take you somewhere farther than where you wanted, but…" He cheaply laughed at that.

He looked me straight in the eyes then, and said seriously, "In a way, I'm glad I didn't become the new champion. Most people nowadays can't even get past Will. And even when they do, they have Koga, Bruno, and Karen to face. I couldn't Imagine sitting in that big, empty room for so long, waiting for someone, ANYONE to show up. Who knows when's the last time Lance saw anyone! I have a lot more fun here than I think I would ever as the champion. If it weren't for everything you did, I'd still be following what my grandfather wanted me to do, living, but not to my fullest."

He reached over for my hands once more, but this time, it made my breath hitch. The look in his eyes made my heart beat faster.

"You saved me from that fate, Red. Thank you so much for defeating me. I couldn't be more grateful."

* * *

><p>Finally guys, it's chapter two. I actually decided to <em>not<em> upload this one until I got X number of reviews. Sorry, didn't tell you ! I have another magic number in mind for the next chapter !

The part with the gym trainers was real fun to write. So much so, that they'll all be in it more often. They can be a troupe. Except not travelers.

Props to Chihuahua Bat and colapuppy for doin' a Fav + and a Alert ! :heart:

I got ma friend MoChroi to do some grammatical corrections ;D I had a Where/Were problem in there that I didn't catch but she did, and I raged. Also that living room of Green's is based off her last apartment.

Sorry for the kinda "filler episode", this was a three-years recap.

What'll happen next for our boys ? ;D

No, Really.


	3. Fire

**POV:** Red

* * *

><p>God, it feels like I've been staring at him for seventy-five days, when in reality, it's probably only been a few minutes. Or seconds.<p>

There wasn't a more perfect chance than this! We're having a moment, right? I had to tell him something too. He's been doing all the talking, and, I've been thinking about him for three years, and I mean, come on, over that time, I've come to terms with some feelings I have. Here we were, alone in his apartment, holding hands staring straight at each other's eyes. This scene was straight out of a romantic comedy! All we really need now is mood music.

But… The timing probably isn't right though! What if I'm moving in too quickly? He probably doesn't feel the same for me! What if he meant everything entirely in a platonic sense? What if he just wanted to warm my cold hands?

No, this is the best time. I've been waiting for three years, he has too. Well, I hope he has. He probably hasn't. I know he has.

Panic started to seep into me, and with his perfectly illuminated face by the morning sun, it was getting increasingly difficult to respond! He has grown into such a gorgeous man, I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. I could barely breathe!

Steeling my nerves, I decided I'd go for it. "Green, I have something I want to say… to you…" I started, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. He seemed more attentive at just that, and he leaned in closer, his mouth slightly parted as if he didn't quite understand. "Yeah, Red?"

Why did he have to be so beautiful?

"I've been thinking… About you…" I said, squeezing his hands. I was looking down at them, and I could have swore I heard him gasp. "This entire ti-" BRRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG

We both jumped and let go of each other, lightning fast. Of all the- his poke gear was ringing! His damn poke gear was ringing.

Green seemed to snap back into reality and blushed hard. He smiled at me apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. He then stood up and darted over to his jacket, which was on the couch. He reached into his pocket digging for the damn phone and pulled out the sole item responsible for this interruption. He looked at if for two seconds before answering. Who was it, I wonder.

Also his poke gear was pink. Well…

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. This might take a while. I stood up and extended my arms over my head stretching. I'll just go sit on the couch.

"I'm still at home, wh-… What? Already? It's barely…" He checked his watch at this. The voice on the other line was most decidedly male, and it sounded urgent. What's so important, Green?

"I'll be there as soon as I can..!" Wait, wait, what could be so important that he has to leave 'as soon as he can'? He covered the mouth piece with one hand and looked over to me saying, "I'm so sorry, Red. I have to go to the gym. Apparently a group of kids arrived, and they want to battle. They've been there for a few days but I haven't been showing up, and," He smirked, waving his hand dismissively. He then turned his attention into the phone again. "I know, I know, 'Bell, I just forgot!" Putting a name onto this voice I heard got a rise out of me. "Nope, calling you that forever! A lot has happened just this morning! I know I just can't,-"

He sat on the couch and started putting on his shoes; there was a smile on his face. "How bout I treat you all to dinner afterwards? I would have been fired a long time ago if it weren't for you guys keeping me in check!…Whatever! I'm NOT changing the subject! I swear!" he laughed, and my anger rose. I don't think I like this 'Bell' too much.

He stood up, slipping on his jacket and covering the mouth piece once again, commanding me to, "better be here when I get back, Red."

He walked the short distance to the door giggling again, saying "I know, I know, I'm walking out the door right now!" as he shut the door. "Why would I take Pidgeot? You're like, right down the street!…" I heard him say through the door.

And just like that, I've been left behind. What the hell was that even about! I have no idea what that conversation was, but man did it make my blood boil. Some guy named Bell calls him and I'm unimportant? Who names their kid Bell even? I had half a mind to go and follow him. Anyone would have taken his answers and his laughing as flirtatious, wouldn't they? Is he seeing someone? And 'they're' all going for dinner? Why doesn't he laugh that openly around me anymore? Did I come off as too distant?

I covered my eyes with one of my arms and leaned back into the couch, groaning. What does any of this mean?

I fell over to my side and laid there, face down. Too much thinking would just hurt me at this point. All I wanted to do was hold him and make him smile: I wasn't even thinking about who he's been interacting with the past three years. And that train of thought was one of extreme jealousy.

What was I thinking, hoping he'd accept me with open arms as if I'd never left him and caused him problems. Yeah, he said he thanks me for that, but… I don't think I'm buying it anymore.

It's gonna be a long day…

* * *

><p>A Relatively short chapter guys, I'm so sorry ! Y'all've been waiting for... seventy-five days. xD<p>

I've just been so busy with LIFE, right now, even. I've been doing alot of rehersing for a musical, and it JUST ended this weekend. It was so fun ! today was the last show.~ Also my classes have been kicking my ass; I have to graduate and walk stage ! Hai gaiz I'm eighteen.

I love this chapter too much. Also points if you know who Bell is already.

I really need more ideas, y'all. I haven't planned much after the next one.

Toss me some believable ideas and mayhap some zany pranks or life stories even, and I'll see if I could use them.

I've been thinking about my kind lil' reviewers ! Which brings me to special shoutout time !

Doin' Faves + Alerts are the fabulous Atelphobia, bluecloudyrain, colapuppy, Ohihihi, Peedi, and Phz !

A special shout out to Koga7737 and Atelphobia for putting me on their Author Alert and Favorite Authors respectively, ohthankyou ! You're both way too kind, I'm, No, I don't- I'm a bad author whywouldyoudothistomeeee :heart:


	4. Psychic

**POV: Green**

* * *

><p>PI don't understand what just happened. One minute, I'm on time to open the gym finally, the next I'm recapping the past three years to my best friend I thought was dead. Stuff like that just <em>doesn't happen <em>in real life. And then Arabella calls about some group of kids, and I'm late again.

Your best friend since you were seven who died three years ago just doesn't walk through your front door.

And you don't just serve him coffee. Stuff like that just. Doesn't. Happen.

Although I've had this dream before. I might have just slept too late. Or something. Because there is no possible way all of … that… wasn't a dream.

That's the most logical thing. Okay… I'll go back home tonight and realize he's not actually back yet. Then I'll cry into my pillow and skip out of work for the next few days.

Sounds like a plan.

Considering I'm already late, I should be picking up the pace, but I've slowed to almost a complete stop.

I thought I was over this. Over Red… laying in my bed in my brand new apartment, in a new city, going over the last thing I ever said to him on repeat in my head… Wondering… What did he think when he died? Was he mad at me? Was it my fault?

Thinking about Red always hurt. But… This morning, that dream felt so real. It's like he was literally there. But I _know _he wasn't. Couldn't be.

I still remember the exact day I heard the news. His mom came to my house that day. She gave us a sad smile, shaking her head. Dais' and I knew that was it, then. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth. He left almost nothing behind. Everyone assumed he was dead. I held on, foolishly.

They say no news is good news, but I still worried. I could only tell myself that for so long. I started to lose hope. And what's worse, I felt guilty for it. We parted on such bad terms; I yelled at him, told him everything that was wrong. And I cried. Instead of pushing me away or saying something in his defense, he gave me a very sad look, and just hugged me.

_I'll get over it_, I thought then.

I didn't think he would have left shortly after. It felt like a final goodbye. Red was never much of a talker.

Right when the crying, nightmares, and the mourning, good Arceus_, the mourning_, started letting up, Cinnabar Island erupted. A few hundred lost their lives in that explosion. Cinnabar Island was barely left anything.

I was initially worried about Blaine for professional reasons, but he was perfectly fine. He was aware Cinnabar was going to explode, so he had started moving his gym over to Seafoam Islands. He warned everyone the best he could, and anyone who had a mind to listen to their wisest islander left. The others, well…

Cinnabar Island blowing up made me think about my life. Blaine knew the place would disappear, so he started a Plan B. What did I do when I lost the title of champion? I sat around at home feeling sorry for myself. I didn't have a back-up plan. Red got my train back on the tracks for me.

I started hanging around Cinnabar Island a lot because of it.

I'd gone into a depression. I couldn't stop thinking about Red; every little thing reminded me of him.

The old me that grew up with Red was gone. I couldn't bring myself to laugh or smile. Even when I would chuckle at something, I would immediately think, "Red would have liked that," and then suddenly I wasn't smiling anymore.

Fast forward a few months.

I was finally a gym leader, and after I got the gym trainers, things started to turn around.

My gym trainers were always there for me. And not because I was their superior, but because they genuinely liked me. So I ended up falling back on them a lot. They looked up to me. Arabella, Salma, Bonita, Elan and Ida.

Although it was Arabella who wasn't afraid to bark at me once in a while. He was the first gym trainer who I accepted so he was around slightly longer than the others.

It was during renovation of the gym. One day after we decided to wrap up for the day, they surprised me by taking me to the beach in Fuchsia. I haven't been there since I challenged Koga, so it was a little strange for me to be back there.

Although It was really nice being with them, it was the first time I connected with them. We had a bonfire, we told stories, I got to know them more, and I told them about Red. All about Red. The good, the bad, the everything. It hurt speaking about him out loud since his apparent death; that moment it hit me that he was gone, and so many things were left unsaid. They supported me through my time of need. In a way, these guys are the closest I have to a real family.

But even with them, some times I have to take days to myself. This entire week I've been at Cinnabar, reflecting. I suppose Ida told the challengers where I was, so they went there looking for a battle. I told them they weren't ready to battle me since they didn't even have seven badges. While it's true, they need seven, part of it was me stalling for more time.

The gym was in sight. And so are my gym trainers. I'm gonna hear it from them now.

"_Bonjour_, Bell!" I greeted. I learned gratuitous French back at the S.S. Anne.

"Green! What the hell, man? You live like down the street!" Ah, there he was. Arabella. Such a way with words, really knows how to make one feel welcomed. "I told you, you should have taken Pidgeot!"

"Whatever! I'm here now aren't I? And like you said, I live like down the street! I'm not gonna use Pidgeot for that!" I said to him with a flashy smile. When he narrowed his eyes, I reached over and pinched his cheek. He swatted my hand away and scoffed, saying, "Stop being such a kid, already! Well, this group kinda wants to battle you now. They've been patient for days!" He motioned towards them. Five kids. About thirteen. About three years older since He and I started our journey. Though it took us roughly about four years to get all the way to the League, on account of Team Rocket being active.

"Yeah, if you think getting calls _at least _once an hour is patient," Salma sighed, looking exhausted. She turned to me and continued, "We kept them away as long as we could until I couldn't take their calls anymore. I hardly slept, they were so persistent! But hey, We all know you need your space once in a while." she said, winking at me. I am so grateful I have friends as understanding as these. Maybe sub-consciously that was a requirement for being my gym trainer.

I wrapped my arms around Salma's shoulders in a hug. "Aren't you just the sweetest~!" I said in the most sugary voice I could manage, feeling her blush against my arm.

The brat-pack shuffled and looked nervous. They wanted a challenge with Gym Leader #8, and they were going to get it, but now, I just wanted to chat with my team.

I looked over to them and switched on Gym Leader Mode. "Yo! Finally got here, huh?" They looked at me like 'you-didn't-just-imply-we're-the-ones-who-are-late.' "I wasn't in the mood at Cinnabar, but now I'm ready to battle y'all!" I have a battle speech I've learned to recite.

They all let out a cheer, complete with claps. I let go of Salma and put my hands on my hips, looking uninterested. "Y'all telling me you've conquered all the gyms in Kanto? Hahaha! Heh! Kanto's gyms are that pathetic?" No way these kids beat everyone in Kanto. "I'll know if you're good or not by battling you inside!"

They all let out whoops, feeling pumped. I showed everyone inside, while Elan, Ida, Salma, Bonita and Arabella all got into their places.

Looks like I've got my work cut out for me today.

Two of them didn't even get past the door, they didn't even have one badge. I felt kinda bad for them, since they waited so long for nothing. The other two didn't get past my marvelous gym trainers, and one of them made it to me, dizzy yet ready, but sadly, lost to Exeggutor. The whole team, to Exeggutor. A real disappointment, but then again, I'm not Former Kanto Champ for nothing.

It was eight when we closed up for the day. There's something about double battles that attracts attention, because out of all of us, Elan and Ida were the most exhausted. These kids literally go out of their way to battle them. Back when I was their age, there wasn't any such thing as double battles.

I wanted to do something nice for everyone after a hard day's work, but honestly, I'm feeling way too exhausted to go anywhere but home. We decided we'd all go out another day, when we weren't feeling so damn tired. We all said our farewells, and parted ways. Today just isn't the day for dinner after work.

I released Pidgeot and told him to take me home. It'll take less than a minute to get home with him. I climbed onto his back and hugged his neck. We were off the ground in seconds. The breeze always feels so refreshing by bird pokemon.

We landed a few feet outside of the door to my apartment. After I got off his back, I thanked Pidgeot and returned him to his poke ball.

Walking up the few steps into my apartment, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my jacket sleeve as I inserted the key into the keyhole. I was ready to just fall in bed. Or the couch. The couch is closest.

I turned the knob, and was immediately felt my heart start to hurt.

There, on my couch, was Red laying down, channel surfing with Eevee on his stomach.

He shifted his gaze from the TV to me. He smiles. My heart stops.

Stuff like this just doesn't happen to guys like me!

* * *

><p>Wow it's EXTREMELY tough NOT putting an author's note at the top. Atleast it didn't take me seventyfive days to upload this one, yeah ? But seriously bros, I NEED ideas. Or else you can bet this will either stop or go in a completely opposite direction.<p>

Seems like a few of you want Red to just thunderbolt Bell ! He's just a gym trainer, he ain't no threat.~ Or he could be !

So playing Sapphire, right ? I can't beat Phoebe. Sydney, almost no problem, but not Phoebe. And that reminded me of WWL,

So how'd y'all like getting a look at Green's life, through Green's eyes ? He's kinda a flirt, and I'm trying to get as many references in as possible !

God you reviewers, I love y'all. I love getting the encouraging notes, and reading them makes the sleepless night final drafting a chapter worth it ! (yes, it's five thirty AM. Morning dears !)

Okay, special mentions.~ :heart:

Fave+Alerting is BrokenBlackCat, CailHunter, ColdBlueGirl, Crazy YingYang Writer 7, CreekLuver777, PachMina97, And Pkmn Trainer Bronze ! I'm gonna nickname everyone next time most likely. And write y'all pennames on an index card and sorta hang it next to my laptop because It is tough sorting through everything !

Also, Anon LazyPerson and Anon Guest, you two are also included !

Okay, Until next time guys !


	5. Water

**POV: **Red

* * *

><p>I guess I should tell you what I did all day.<p>

I thought about calling mom and the Professor, but A) I don't own a pokegear, and 2) I should probably go see them in person. I could have easily done that, but I decided to wait, because I'd really much rather go with Green. Plus, Charizard must have been tired.

So, having ruled out my entire day, I just had this one apartment to work with. Green's apartment. I could just went around snooping everywhere, but that would have been rude.

Luckily, I'm known to be that.

So I go to his room, and yeah, it's as homely as the rest of it. I was actually expecting something gaudy like what the old Green would have had. You know, like flashing lights and gold furniture. But he only had a bed, nightstand, Dresser with a mirror, and a vanity beside it.

Of course the first thing that attracted my attention was the bed in the middle of the room. And by extension, the Eevee on the bed. Wait…

Eevee! I haven't seen her in a while!

I closed the distance and kneeled in front of the bed. "Hey, girl, how's it going?" I cooed, as I petted Eevee's back. "I thought mean ol' Green wanted you to be an Umbreon by now," She stretched lazily and wagged her tail. She wanted to go back to sleep, I could tell. Being around pokemon constantly made me develop a sixth sense for what they think. And well, who was I to take away her scheduled sleep time?

Well personally,_ I _haven't slept on a bed in three years… And there _is _one right in front of me… And if that bed smelled heavily of someone with green eyes and spiky brown hair, well, I wasn't complaining.

**~*R**

I woke up around six, from the best sleep I've had in a long time. I also woke up tangled in the warmest green blanket with a fluffy tail ticking my face.

I stretched, yawned, and crossed my arms behind my head. I could really get used to being here… In Green's bed…

And then I realized having a fantasy about being domestic with your friend while laying in his bed without his permission when he's not even in the house is _slightly _creepy.

I felt my face heat up, and I sat up straight in the bed.

. Having no idea when Green would come back, I decided to just go back to the couch. I was _not_ about to be caught in his bed.

Which brings me to the present.

I was laying with my back slightly propped against the armrest, one leg up on the couch. It's a little different, being on a couch, when all I knew was stone. It's strangely… uncomfortable, being comfortable. I'm a little out of my element, here.

Might as well watch something. I missed television.

Channel surfing was something I didn't know I missed, though. I settled on a show about five friends who work at a bar. I remember when they were only on season one! How time flies, when you're traveling.

And saving the region from a criminal syndicate, but hey. I'm not complain-bragging or anything.

I heard some jingling, and immediately thought it was Green outside with his keys. I kinda froze up, staring at the door. The characters on the TV yelling over each other doing nothing to break me out of my daze.

A million scenarios played out through my head. What if he kicked me out? What if he brought someone with him? I mean, he _is_ a handsome guy! Would I sleep on the couch tonight?

Then I felt a nudge by my leg. It was just Eevee. Wait…

It was just Eevee!

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, and leaned over, picking her up her. "You scared the life out of me, girl! If you do that again I'll make you into a jacket, yes I will," I empty-threatened. I put her on my stomach, playing with her ears. "Look at you, Eves. You haven't aged a day." I really did miss her. Sometimes, when Green and I would be at the same city, same pokemon center for the night, we'd share stories, with Eevee and Pikachu with us.

I really do miss the good times.

After playing with Eevee a little more, I reached around her mane of fluffy white fur, locating her collar. I always told Green he should get her one, incase she ran off after something. I'm glad he took my advice. I bet he got her one of th-

Her collar was Red.

And, okay, A red color looks good on a brown pokemon, it could just be a coincidence, but…

The bell was actually the same exact key charm I bought Green at the S.S. Anne for his pokegear. It was the same gold ball with the S.S. Anne on one side of it.

After I got the Cut HM from the seasick Old Master, the cruise didn't dock right away. What was there to do besides sleep and battle?(and by that point, I had already battled everyone aboard.) So I went out onto the cruises' balcony and found him there.

We weren't always competing. He told me that his raticate was in critical condition, after our battle. Charmeleon at the time, landed a critical hit with his ember. The nurse on board was doing all she could, but without proper machines, well… How was I to know it would prove to be fatal?

We went down to the gift shop. I apologized for it, but he waved it off, saying it would be fine. He was proud; he was still a loudmouthed kid, back then.

I bought him the key charm as an apology, saying, "Hey, Atleast this way, I'll always be with you," to lighten the mood. I still remember his scoff, as he shook his head. He accepted it, smiling, and said "Can you be a bigger girl about it?"

The cruise docked shortly after. After adjusting the charm onto his pokegear-that-used-to-be-red, he flashed me another smile, all teeth. "Smell ya later!"

Knowing he kept it, after _everything_? Shot warmth through my entire body.

It was probably cold in the apartment, but I really couldn't tell. Living in a cave for an extended amount of time does that to you.

It was about two hours later, when I heard the bells jingling again. Only this time, Eevee was on my stomach, napping.

I turned my head towards the door, and there he was.

Green was staring back at me, eyes wide open in shock.

Well, it looked like it, atleast. Shocked or not, seeing him made me feel bubbly inside, something I wasn't really used to. I smiled at him, unable to contain it.

I can only imagine what he was thinking. I should have taken a shower.

"You're still here," He said quietly, almost a whisper. I sat up straighter, the show that's been having a marathon oblivious to our tension.

"Agh.. Sorry. I should have left by now. I didn't know, I'll get going…" I start babbling, because if he's gotta ask, I probably did something wrong. I'm picking Eevee off me, when he starts moving.

"No, don't!" He says, as he takes off his black jacket and drapes it over his armchair. "I- I mean… You just got back, aren't uh- aren't you tired? Do you wanna make a phone call? Do you, uh, are.. Are you," He stutters, as he stands at the foot of the couch, unsure. He's in brown pants and a smaller, thinner, white shirt with a hood. He has his arms crossed, hands hugging his arms, as if he's having second thoughts about taking off his jacket.

He's so different than he was… He's standing over me, and it takes all I have to not stand as well and hug him tightly.

When he's like this, All I want to do is protect him…

But I smile instead, because I can't do that. I can't do that yet. "Actually, I've been sleeping all day."

He nods, then shuffles a little bit, unsure of what to say next. A silence stretches over us.

The characters on the TV are shouting over each other again.

Eevee jumps off the couch.

And Green looks off, a little to my left, and says softly, "Are you going back home..?"

And since there's no possible way this could go wrong(I'm essentially being kicked out, here), I said boldly, "Only if you want me to."

His gaze lowers, and he says in a tiny voice I almost missed, to his shoes, "Please stay."

So I smile back, my heart pounding so heart I can hear it, and make a hand motion at him to sit down.

He sits on the other side of the couch, keeping a distance from me.

"Green… ," I only say, as I extended my arms towards him.

His eyes dart over to me, and for a second, I wonder if he's gonna stay there. But then he starts moving towards me.

My leg is still propped up on to the couch, and he's sitting by my foot.

I'm starting to feel dizzy.

Slowly, he lets me slide my arms around him. He's stiff at the contact, then accepts me. I lean back, pulling him with me so he's in between my legs, half laying on me.

His right hand comes up to lay on my chest very hesitantly as I move my left hand to cover his. He can feel my heart beating now.

I bury my nose in his soft hair, as I say to him, "I'm here. I'm alive and I'm with you and I'm not leaving."

That does something to him, because I start to feel his body shake. His face presses into my chest, and his hand clenches around the fabric of my shirt.

I don't know what's going on; I start to wonder if he's angry, but then I feel a wetness on my shirt.

He's crying.

"I thought you were dead… I thought I'd never see you again…" he sobs into my shirt, and it hurts. It's physically hurting me, seeing him wrecked. I bring my hand into his hair holding him against me tighter.

"E-Everyday… I would think about you… I missed you so much… Looked everywhere… "

I'm only hearing fragments, because he's slowly getting incoherent. I hug him tighter, feeling tears start to sting at my own eyes.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't worry, don't cry…" I become a broken record.

**R*~**

I'm not sure how long it took us to recover from… that… But… We haven't moved. we're still in the same position.

If anything, we got more comfortable.

His legs are up on the couch, and we're watching the same show that's been on all day, only now, two of the characters who were roommates had a fight, and it's being treated by everyone else as a break-up. This show got so much better with the years.

"Really? No kidding?"

"I'm serious! The entire team! By Exeggutor! You should have been there!"

He's telling me about his battles today, and y'know, honestly, I'm happy. He sounds so light-hearted when he speaks, It stirs my emotions. We're giggling together, before we settle down again. He sighs softly and nuzzles further into me, and I try not to think so much about it.

This is something I can do. Even if… If our relationship doesn't go beyond this… I'll take it.

"Y'know, Red… I was having a pretty shitty day… I felt disconnected from everyone, tired… But as soon as I get home…" He doesn't finish, but I understand. He huffs out a laughter.

"You know what's the funniest part, Red? This morning, I didn't know what to think. The entire day, I though-" BRRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG

No. NO. WHY.

AGAIN. WORST TIMING.

He jumps at the sound, then picks himself off me. I cover my face with my arms.

"Green, please.. For the love of Arceus… Change your ringtone.."

"It's not that bad, man! You just got to get used to it!" He laughs, leaning over the arm of the couch, into his jacket. "Hello?" He pauses, listening to the other person. I sit up on the couch, watching him. When his smile falls, a thought crosses my mind, and my heart drops a foot and a half. If it's that Bell guy again, I will throw the biggest silent tantrum anyone has ever seen.

But then he gets this irritated look on his face. Who is this, Green? "Whatever… Don't worry about me! I'm doing peachy over here! Look man, if it's not Sunday night, then I'm not available. Hey! Call then or forget about it! How did you get my number anyway?" Woah, Green, get a new number! Who is it?!

"…Should have known. Fine! What!? Whatwhatwhat do you want?" Who ever it is, I'm glad I'm not that guy.

He blinks a few times. "Who, Red? Yeah. He's right here, How do you… Of course you would. When? … Yeah, but this morning? And you waited till now? No, that's cool, man. He's already here. He's been here since this morning. Thanks for the heads up, dick. Yeah, au revoir." He said, closing the phone and tossing it on the couch beside him. He learned gratuitous French on the S.S. Anne.

He looked over at me, smiling.

And If I thought I did something wrong, now I know. "Who.. Who was that?"

"Gold. It was Gold, actually. He said you were coming over today."

I start sputtering, for many reasons. How did Gold know? Did I give it away? How did he call Green? With a phone, of course, but-

Green laughs, watching my confusion. "Gold used to camp outside my gym, he wanted a badge so bad. Anyway, you know Daisy, of course. She's been trying to become a pokemon massager. And it's kinda tough when you're overshadowed by me," He leaned back, displaying himself. He's doing that on purpose now, I know it. "So she's been giving people my phone number if they get atleast seven massages." He says, picking up and waving his pink phone at me.

"That doesn't really… Sound right…"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" He said, laughing. "I was so furious when she started."

"Yeah? So why didn't you change your number?"

"Well… It's kinda.. Out of respect for her. See, this _used_ to be her phone."

This caught me by surprise. "Why? What happened to yours?"

He sat up straighter, turning his body towards me. "I was actually… Okay, One day, the day after Cinnabar exploded, I was surfing with Cloyster. I was worried about everyone on the island, y'know. And then, a Gyarados shows up. And…" he stayed quiet for a long time, And I'm sitting over here, eyes wide with worry. "And, we tried to get away, but he wasn't having it. So he attacked us, and long story short, I lost my phone in the ocean.

So I released my own Gyarados, hopped onto him, and asked Cloyster if it could have gotten my phone back. I asked Cloyster, because you've seen a Gyarados' jaws, that'd be stupid. Anyway, It came back up, finally, but.. You know phones." He looks down.

"I didn't really care about the phone, I knew it was broken at that point… It's just… Do you remember that charm, from the S.S. Anne?"

"The one on Eevee's collar?" I blurt, wincing at my own bluntness. Nice going, Red. Smooth.

He tenses, before continuing. "You saw that… A-anyway, that's what I wanted. And you always said Eevee needed a collar… So I … I…"

He got her one. A red one. And he put the charm on her.

All because he missed me.

I could see him shaking, his face turning red, and this time, this time, I wasn't going to stop myself. I covered his hand with my own, and cupped his face with the other, forcing him to look at me.

He was blushing hard, and his eyes were watering from the embarrassment he was feeling. Nothing can deter his beauty.

"It's all fine, Green," I whispered, looking at his lips. "It's what I wanted, too." I said, the charm in question long forgotten.

I leaned in, pulling his face closer to mine.

Our lips met.

* * *

><p>And how about I end the chapter here. You guys tired of my cliffhangers yet ?<p>

Longer chapter than usual !

Well at this point in time, I've graduated HS and I'm looking for a college, and I got BW2 and it is totally worth it. I also got Cave Story, which is incredible, plus, Quote looks like Red a whole lot. But enough about me !

Who's POV should be next ? Also, If y'all don't start throwing ideas at me, Y'all are gonna have to wait just as long for the next installment.~

Special mentions ! Fave+Alert  
>AnimeL.O.V.E. , ArtemisisSymetrical, Bloody Moon Cat, LudicrouslyUnappealing(And can I say your name bothers me a bit. I took offense at first.), ShadowFireAlchemist, Solitudity, and StephFarrow94.<p> 


	6. Water Pt 2

**POV**: Red

* * *

><p>Timing.<p>

Timing should have been everything.

And, at the time, I thought it was a good idea. Hell, I thought it was the _only _idea.

The kiss didn't last as long as I would have liked, but it happened.

Just barely. Actually, it could almost be dismissed entirely. But I felt it, I felt a spark!

Green gasped when our lips met, and pulled back immediately. I was still leaning over him, so I moved back as well, to look at him, as he turned his head towards my hand on his cheek.

"Is this okay?" I was playing it suave, but my heart was pounding so hard I was getting dizzy.

"Y-yeah, I just… It's …" He said, before leaning in again. He had very soft lips, why haven't I done this before? My hand moved down to his neck, and I tilted my head.

He made a small noise I found a lot more attractive than it probably even was, but that was enough to shock us both into reality. Then he moved back, pushing at me.

"Can we just talk, first? I mean, I'm kinda still shocked you're even _alive_, and all," He said, not looking directly at me, and, I don't believe this. He's flustered! His face was even redder now, and _wow, how can anyone be that gorgeous? _

I felt my heart constrict, like someone physically grabbed it. Maybe Green did. Maybe this is what it feels like to give your heart over to someone and be at their mercy. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Green."

But then he grabbed my hand, and smiled. So maybe this isn't what I thought would happen, but I'll take it over being kicked out.

Still…

My timing was way off.

I shouldn't have done that.

**~*R**

So here we were, a few minutes later, sitting side by side.

Only this time, I had my arm around his shoulders.

"Did you eat at all today?" He asked me, leaning his head on my shoulder. We haven't talked about what.. _That_ was about yet, but I wasn't bringing it up first, so..

"No, actually. I've been sleeping-" _inyourbed _"All day."

He sighs tiredly. "I wish I could have done that. Where'd you sleep?"

"Oh, you know…" Don't say your bed, _don't sayyourbed! _"Your couch."

He laughs. "Really? I was expecting to find you curled up in the corner somewhere. Y'know, what with hard floors being what you're used to."

"Do you really think I'd _choose _the floor?! I'll have you know I've slept on Snorlax plenty of times! It- it gets kinda- I've woken up on the ground a few times because he flips over at night," I added, remembering the times it's happened. I've had to have Blastoise stay up a few times to drag me out from under Snorlax before he crushed me in my sleep.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to do what you've done! That sounds gnarly, man. _You're _gnarly," He says, chuckling. Gnarly. We're always gonna be from the 90's at heart.

"You gotta deal with the cards you're dealt, Green! Besides, staying at Mt. Silver was a life choice," I say, defending myself poorly.

"And that's another thing! Why did you leave, anyway? I can't see why you'd voluntarily do something like that." Christ, I let that one slip up.

"Oh, you know, I had to train…" I say, quickly. I can't ever tell him I left to make his life easier. That without me in the picture, he'd be able to be the champion and be what his grandfather expected of him. We were sixteen, appearances were everything.

He gives me a suspicious look, and for a moment, I fear he's going to press for the real answer. But then his face softens, and he says, "You're weird, man. You were already like the strongest trainer in kanto, but whatever, if it makes you happy…" It didn't.

"So have you eaten today?" I said, changing the subject sloppily.

"Are you kidding?! I ate every chance I got! So many battles with so little to do in between them. Those sliding plates aren't going to confuse them forever!"

I chuckled. I love it when he speaks so carefree like this. "I've got to see your gym sometime. I last saw it when Giovanni was still in charge."

"Oh, nooo. My gym trainers and I fixed the place up! You got to meet them, They're great, the gym looks great, everything is great," He was babbling, but that was okay. Seeing the smile on his face was everything to me.

"So anyway, you hungry? I got soup, if you want soup. If you don't want soup, tough, because I'm not making anything tonight. Soup okay?"

So many options. "Yeah, I'll take some. Thanks."

~*R

And about five minutes later, we're on the couch, TV turned off, and I'm eating soup. Gold would bring me these often, and with some creek water and charizard, they'd come out alright.

"So, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Where do you want to?"

"Your bed," I answered immediately, nearly choking on the noodles. "I mean, That's not-"

"_Vous voulez coucher avec moi_?" Oh Arceus, what- I've heard that in a song before- christ he looks unamused, what- Whatever he just said, I felt my cheeks heating up.

"No! I mean- what- That's not what I- I mean I don't know what you-," I'm making hand gestures at this point. This is so embarrassing!

"Hey, hey, it's fine," He says, chuckling lightly before looking down at his knees. "It's been a while, right? Once you're done with that we can get going."

Okay, so maybe whatever he said I was _supposed_ to freak out about? Once I finished my noodles, we walked the short distance to the room, but then he stopped by the doorframe, staring into the room.

I was about to ask him if he'd changed his mind, but that's when I realized I'd left the bed unmade. He turned to look at me stone-faced, and damn it, I could feel my face heating up again. I gaped like a magikarp, not knowing where to begin my apology.

"The couch, huh?" Is all he said, face tinting. How often was I going to make a fool of myself like this? It's only the first _NIGHT_.

He walked forward, and over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, as long as you didn't look through my underwear drawer or anything.." And I can't imagine the look on his face if he ever found out I was tempted to. He looked up from the drawer he was digging through, and says, "I hope you're not getting in with those pants."

"I- I'm fine," I stuttered, looking at anything but him as he takes off his pants. "Three years on a mountain, I'm used to sleeping clothed."

He muttered something under his breath that I wish I'd caught, but then he's laying on the bed and under the covers.

Only in his boxers and thin white long-sleeve.

"Yeah, three years on a _mountain_. Seriously man, take them off, they're probably filthy, and this is a quality bed."

I swear he's provoking me at this point. I'm only human! I didn't think I had even _this_ much willpower.

Yet still, I find myself in bed beside him, after I took off my pants.. As long as I don't turn over and hug him in my sleep I should be fine..

After a few minutes laying stock-still in the bed, I hear him say, "So…"

And I can feel my soul leaving me then and there. When did I get so tense? I turn my head over to look at him, and he's facing the ceiling.

"Red… I want you to know…" Oh, Arceus, is this about the kiss?

"Is this about the kiss?" I blurt, because I'm an idiot with no inside voice.

He turns his head over to me, and I panic. "Because if it is, I'm- if that wasn't okay, I'm sorry, I'll be gone tomorrow, you don't ha-"

"Red, calm down. It's okay, I'm not mad. If I were, you wouldn't be here beside me right now," He says softly, and I'm falling harder.

"What I want to know is… Why?"

And here it is. The moment of truth. I turned in the bed, so I could be facing him bodily.

"Promise you won't be mad," I start off saying, and I didn't realize when my voice dropped to a near-whisper. "But…"

Oh Arceus I can't do it. I turned my face into the pillow. I can feel the rejection already. This was the dumbest thing I've ever done. He probably just let me stay here because I have nowhere else to go. He probably didn't kick me out onto the streets out of a false sense of obligation he has toward me. I mean, he DID feel guilt over me leaving, maybe he's-

But then something amazing happens. I feel his hand over mine, and that gives me enough reassurance to look up at him. He's turned toward me; he looks worried, yet as he did in the sunlight, he looks beautiful in the moonlight.

I didn't realize when I'd started crying.

"I'm in love with you." I half mumble into the pillow. Admitting it out loud feels like a weight being lifted, and the rest comes easier after that. "I have been for a while, now." He doesn't have to know how big of an understatement that is.

He says my name, and I look up at him. I can't remember the last time I'd seen him smile so sincerely like this.

"I think… I love you, too.." He says, and I think I must have flatlined.

"But not right now, okay? We can't be in this right now," He looks like he's fighting with himself, struggling to keep talking, but he stops there.

"Anything, as much time as we need." I say, grinning like an idiot. My best friend, this beautiful, young man with the spiky hair and the loud laugh and the gorgeous eyes feels the same about me.

He smiles shyly back.

And I know we're far from perfect at this point, but sometimes, you got to go with the flow.

* * *

><p>Ladies, ladies please. If you're going to leave some sort of hate review, atleast have the decency to own up to it. Don't be a guest to do that.~ For that reason I will remove any "guest" who feels the need to leave their "opinion". I might lose a few, but it is for the greater good.<p>

Sorry for taking so long dudes. Truth is, I've had this one done for a week or two now, but I didn't want to upload it until I atleast got an idea where the next chapter is going. Also, I've started a new one a month or two ago, but haven't continued it yet so it's not uploaded. It's gonna be a three part originalshipping AU and It's not going up until it's all complete so.

Nothing worthy of note is goin' on in my life, I don't think, so I'll end this note here.

A Gigantic thank you for Faymina ! She's been such a huge help, and I've been bouncing ideas off of her- goodness, she's more enthusiastic than anyone I've ever met. Greatest.

A public mention to my faithful Ghostie200011, I really dig your ideas, and I have taken some of them to use, so there' s that.~

Now for them dang ole' special mentions again.~ Fave+Alert

Faymina, OrangeByakuyarange, DarthSukiMomo, Miss Crazy Canadian, Angel-San801, and Tenshi Yami- Angel of DARkness.~


	7. Grass

**POV: **Green

* * *

><p>It's Nine AM and ever since I woke, I've been replaying the last few minutes of last night in my head. (well, the part when I was awake, atleast.)<p>

It did funny things to my entire being, hearing Red say those words, but… …

I… … … ..

Anyway, here I am, cradling my coffee mug and curled up on my arm chair. Ugh, I have too much furniture for someone living on his own…

I decided to put on some green pajama pants with my white shirt because yeah, being named after a color has weird benefits. (I like the looks I get when I declare my name is Green.)

I wasn't planning on going to the gym today, but Y'know, what with Red crashing back into my life, I'm reconsidering it. I want to spend time with him but at the same time, I want to get away?

I… I'm in love him. Yes, I can say that with confidence, but…

See, it's like, I'm totally stoked he's back but… I'm worried he's going to leave again. What if he does? I would have spent like, a half-a-day with him, then he's gone and then what? What do I do then? I can't have that. I can't give myself over to him completely if he just plans on pulling up the anchor and leaving me here, to drown all over again. I don't even know why he left in the first place, he could do it again.

Ah, it's too early for this negative shit. I haven't even had my… Well, I'm in the _middle _of my coffee.

Wait a second… For all this talk of what will I do when he leaves, is he even staying here? What about his mom? Has he told her he's alive yet? She's gonna have a heart attack when she finds out… I don't even want to think about what Gramps would say. Something like, 'oh look Red came back to life why can't you' or something… judgmental like that…

And.. Oh jeez, the media! Last they heard, he died two years ago! Is there a law against faking your own death?! Well technically he didn't, but that won't make a difference to them!

What if they think he's just some strange look-alike who's trying to steal his name?

They're gonna be all over this once he steps out into the real world..

I sighed, and took a sip of my coffee. I am just so discouraged right now, I can't help but feel any of this is not going to be easy at all…

Like, what do you even DO when your best friend comes back to life? Your best friend who was like, champion of the world for a second. Do you offer him a place to stay or do you offer him to the police?

Not to mention our feelings for each other… I don't want to know what the media will come up with. "Ex-Champion and Viridian Gym Leader engaged! (full story on page 6)", or something. "Kanto's Ghost Champion sighted!"

This really isn't a problem I can sort out by myself, in my head. That usually works with my other problems, but n-

BRRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG

Red was right, that ringtone is annoying. I pulled myself off the chair and onto the ground, reaching over to the table, placing the coffee there and grabbing the pokegear.

"Hello?"

"Green!" Oh, of course. Why did I expect anyone else? No one ever calls me.

I sighed. "What's up, Gold?" I flopped over onto my back. Now I'm laying on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh. You okay? You don't sound so energetic. Usually you'd yell at me for being loud. Is something wrong? What's going on?"

"Gold…" I warned. "Is there a reason for this call? I'm very busy right now." No one has to know I'm actually laying on the ground, stressing over future events.

"Okay, well… I was actually wondering… How's Red doing?" He asked, and for a second, I heard a second voice in the background. Couldn't make out what they were saying, though.

"Well, he's still asleep, if that's what you meant, you creep," I answer, as I turn over onto my side. "Do you wanna talk to him or something?"

"See, I told you you're a creep," I hear a second voice say. It's soft, but distinctly male.

"Shut up, I'm on the phone! Get off!-.." He says to the other voice, and then there's some scuffling, and that's where I'd usually tune out of the conversation, but I don't this time. "Sorry about that. You remember Silver, right?"

"hm." All I actually remember is the quiet, red haired boy who sat on the sidelines, watching the battle me and Gold had for his badge. I swear it's like he studied me or something, he had a counter for each of my pokemon. I've never fought someone like Gold before.

"Yeah, it's him. Anyway, what are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean, what am I gonna do about it? I'm gonna lay here and respect your way of life."

"What? No, I mean-" pause "Ah! No, Not about that!" I can hear Silver snickering in the background. He was a good kid, from what I remember. I don't recall hearing him speak a word, though.

"I mean, about Red. He can't.. Y'know, walk around the town, can he? If the media caught up with him, They could like.. I don't know, accuse you of kidnapping, or something."

I groaned loudly here. "Gold, I don't want to think about all these things right now. Trust me, I woke up at eight and have been worrying about Red-related things all morning." But, jesus, _kidnapping_? That's one more thing I have to worry about.

Although, it _would_ make sense. Everyone knows Red is(was?) my best friend, so if anyone was hiding him, it would be me.

Ahh, get off this train of thought, Green! Who's side am I even on, anyway?!

"But…"

"But what?"

"If… If it comes to that, can I trust you and Silver will have my back?" He's got me more paranoid than I was an hour ago.

"Of- Of course! We won't let you down!" He yells, I cringe, and I kinda have to wonder, why would Silver be around him so damn early, anyway?

"Alrighty then. I'll give you call if we need to discuss a game plan, alright?"

"Y-yeah! Anytime!"

"Great, smell ya later." I hung up, and stayed on the ground. _Kidnapping_?

I probably dozed off or something, because the next thing I hear is shuffling feet. They didn't sound so far off, so he was probably on the other side of the coffee table or something.

Ah. I bet mine is cold and gross by now…

"Honestly, Green. And you have the _nerve_ to make jokes at _me _when you sleep on the ground in your own home."

"Whatever," I simply say, unable to keep the smile off my face. Just hearing that voice makes my him-related troubles go away.

I turn onto my back to look up at him. He's smiling..

"Imagine my shock when I woke up in an empty bed," He says, and my thoughts U-turn back to last night.

"Please, Red, there's no chance I'd leave my own home just to prove a point." I smile, well aware of how red my face probably is at this point. He's just so pretty I can't not blush. His black hair compliments his pale skin perfectly, and his eyes are just so alluring. Ever since we were small I've liked his red eyes, but now, it's like.. They're only looking at me.

I start to stretch around on the ground, doing those noises that one can _only_ make while stretching, and Red moves over to the couch.

"Yeah, that's real attractive," He jokes, and I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you, too." It's strange: With him in the same room, it's like my worries are gone. When in actuality, he IS all my worries. I haven't felt so at-ease since the bonfire night.

A comfortable silence stretches over the room, with the only noise being the pidgeys chirping on the balcony.

"Hey…" I start, facing the ceiling. "Why are you up so early? When we were young, you'd sleep in often."

"Ahhh.. Well…" I hear shuffling, and I turn my head towards him. He's looking down at his lap. "To be honest, the room itself just… felt different. I'm not sure how my body picked up on it, since I've been sleeping alone for so long. But… maybe that's why." And then he turns his head toward me, smirk in full effect. "But if you wanted a short answer, it got too warm. Not used to it."

Not used to it? It's pretty cold in the apartment. But I guess it makes sense, he _was_ in a fucking cave in the middle of a 24-7 blizzard.

Laughing, I sat up to leaning on the glass table.

"No, but seriously, you know what I was thinking?"

"… People who say, 'tell me what you think'."

_What? WHATT? Where did that come from? _My face conveyed my emotions, And he smiles wide, so I bet he planned this reaction.

"…No. No. I don't even know why you'd say that. Anyway, I've been thinking… about your situation. What are ya gonna do?"

"… What do you mean, what am I gonna do? I'm gonna sit here and-"

"No, no, I made that joke already! Don't say that!" And I shake into fits of laughter again.

He laughs softly. "And I'm gonna-"

"Shut up! Stop!"

"Okay, okay!" He giggles, and he's just so cute when he relaxes. "You used that one before, though? When? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered."

"Nah, Gold called earlier."

"Oh, did he?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna call him later?"

"Eehhh… It sounds like the right thing to do y'know but I'm kinda bad at this new technology stuff. I once stuck Gold's gear on the Oak channel for a few days.".

"Ohhhh Arceuuuss," I groaned, and start to laugh once more. "I've been telling him that channel is like, everyone's least favorite! Only the newbie trainers listen to that."

"Yeah, haha! Even Gold was upset! And he's like, the nicest guy ever!"

"Yeah, he can be a little too much sometimes, as you know, but his heart is in the right place. Heart of Gold, that one."

"Nice."

"Thanks. So yeah, he called. And… Well, maybe I should invite him over for this next part, but, we got to talking about your situation. What are you gonna do from here on? Are you gonna restart your life? Or are you planning on… on…" I looked down. My heart's beating pretty fast, I can't say the last part.

But he gets it anyway. His voice goes soft when he says, "Green.. I'm not planning on leaving you by yourself again. I did that before, and all it did was cause you worry. I'll stay for as long as you'll have me."

My face starts burning up, and instinctively, I place a hand over my cheek. He chuckles.

"I meant what I said last night, by the way. I'm in love with you. And I'm willing to wait for as long as you say we need to."

Ohh Red, why do you have to be so… So perfect. So charming…

I get up from the ground, and place my left knee on the couch, beside him. But then I freeze. My heart is beating so hard I can't even hear myself think. I'm starting to see spots!

When I make eye contact with him, that's the confidence I need. He's looking at me with determination, I think it is. So I lean over and give him a quick kiss.

I hear him gasp, as his hands fly to my hips.

When I finally pull away, I'm on his lap. StradDLING HIM- OH JESUS HOW DID THIS HAPPEN-

My arms go around his neck and I bury my face in his shoulder. I'm shaking pretty hard. Why am I shaking?

His arms wrap around my back, and pull me towards him completely. I can't look at him right now. My nerves are going haywire.

"Thank you.." I mumble quietly. Since his ear is right there, he has no problem hearing me.

"No problem, Green. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Not when I have you."

If I get this worked up simply by getting close to him, I fear we're in for a long ride.

But.. … Still.. My shaking hasn't completely stopped. What .. What am I still afraid of?

"uhmm.. Green?"

"Hm?"

"Can you get off, now? Th-there's nothing wrong, it's just, y-know.."

I lean up, and stare at his face. He's looking to the side, his face even more crimson than this couch. Seeing him makes my own skin heat up, and then I realize.

"O-Oh! That's what- That's what you-"

"Y-yeah.."

"I didn't-!"

"I-it's okay, Green.."

I scramble up and off him, to the armchair. How embarrassing! Just sitting on his lap is enough to make him-!

My heart would have jumped out of my chest ten minutes ago if it could. It's so dizzying! I've never felt these emotions before!

I cover my face with my hands.

So… this is love, huh?

"So, what's the game plan, here?" Red asks me over the table.

A few minutes of steadying ourselves, laughing, and a kiss or two, we decided to sit at the table. It's more professional, or something. I don't know.

"Well, the few things I've thought about was, you can either start over as a new person, somehow, or we can just reveal you're back. Because afterall, do you really want to hide out in here for the rest of your life? You'd get tired of this place." I chuckle. If he stayed in my apartment that'd be no better than a cave.

"Hmm.. .. I think it'd be better if I somehow got back into the real world. So much has changed in three years though. I'm not sure if that would be the best idea."

"Yeah, you can't even navigate through a poke gear."

"They didn't have those when we were young! It's not my fault!" He laughs, and I feel butterflies again. Focus, Green. This is business talk.

"Whatever! I learned them just fine, you can too!"

"Yeah, But-"

"No, Red!" I laugh some more. I can definitely get used to this. Even despite being connected to the world, talking to my gym trainers, meeting people… I haven't felt as alive as I do now.

"Well, there's… .. You can try just living anyway? There are some people who don't watch the news, they probably won't recognize you. The news you left affected your friends, family and the elite four, mostly."

Red made a weird face, as if he was discouraged. "You sure about that?" 'Not-yet-convinced', was the face he made. Yeah.

"Just about, yeah. They know you have red eyes, so just.. Wear shades. Yeah, wear shades!" I repeat, confirming this idea for myself. Why didn't I think about this sooner!? I can't keep the revelation from showing on my face. "Most people don't know what your face looks like, or your build, this is perfect!"

Red smiles, a glimmer of hope showing. "You think so? You think I can do this?"

"For the time, being, yes! If you're walking among us, it won't be a quite a shock when you 'return'!" I said, with air quotes.

His face falls just a fraction, but I notice it. "You know, if they find out it's actually you, just tell them the truth. That you wanted to train some more and were on Mt. Silver."

Again, his face twists up. "O-or not. But once the media catches up, be sure to have an answer when they ask for why you left." Why would he not want to tell the truth?

He nods, anyway. Red reaches over and grabs for my hands, reminiscent to the way he did twentyfour hours ago. Has it really only been that long? It feels like four months ago. (Don't ask me how I know what exactly four months ago feels like.)

My heart starts doing that annoying thing where it tries to jump out of my chest, and I feel my cheeks start burning. _Again_.

We make eye contact, and Red says, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Green." And he looks like he wants to say more, but settles for-

He kissed my hand. He kissed the back of my hand. _Hekissedthebackofmyhand_-

My free hand flies to my chest. Red… I never would have imagined he'd .. be so.. Wonderful. He's so caring, and warm, and.. ..

Why am I still shaking?

* * *

><p>If there's typos, there's typos. It's no secret I have no help writing this. I am my own production team.<p>

Hello- Everybody ! Longer chapter! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, don't remind me ! Ah, I hope I got them right. Red and Green's personalities, I mean. I'll never drop this fic ! I made a commitment, and I'm gonna stick with it.

Personally, I do a think where I shake when I'm around the person I really like. I looked up nerves for this and it says it's a Fight-Or-Flight response acting up. Like, Do I stay here or do I run as far as I can. Eh.

I'm working on FE: Awakening fics, and I have ideas set for a Dean/Castiel one and a Phoenix/Edgeworth one. We'll see how it goes.

Aaaand personal stuff! Next week is my last week of college. Yes! That's where I've been! Finals is next week, then I'm off for two weeks. So maybe, maybe I'll update or make something new. We'll see!

Happy Birthday, Faymina ! :heart: :heart: Over here in the americas, I missed your birthday by an hour, but I'm probably off by a day on your side, hinted strongly at an update for your birthday, and here it is! An hour(a day?) Late! ehehee

Here are the special mentions, that's Wright, the people who have decided 'wow this is my favorite I want to follow it'! (haha..)

TheWouldBeKing, TynxCann, Proka, 14thEternityNightMare(sounds neat! What is that?), TyphlosionExplosion(also neat!), Flames04, Suyiro Motsuko, Sammiatric(That's weird how you did these on different dates!), LyraHikaru, XionAmmy(why do you sound familiar?), CopperTiger8, and Flip notes !


	8. Grass Pt 2

**POV:** Red

* * *

><p>Wear shades, huh? Maybe I can slip by everyone unnoticed? I think I can do that. It feels like a lie, though.<p>

Like, 'hey guess who's walking amongst the living that's right it's a ghost'.. That's… a pretty weird lie, in any case.

Lie by omission, perhaps? Yeah.

But Green was looking at me with an excited smile, like he fully believes hiding my eyes from everyone would work. I couldn't shoot him down.

But then again, Green also suggested telling the truth(which isn't quite what he said, by the way), so I picked the lesser of the two evils.

So I kissed the back of his hand, because he's just… someone who I want to protect. I can be his knight, or something.

But… I have noticed he's been shaking a lot today. Is it really that cold? Maybe I should get him a scarf or something. And some matching gloves. And a beanie. Maybe some earmuffs. I think he needs a new jacket, too. A red one. Okay, Red, I'm losing you, here.

"Alright, meeting adjourned," Green said, with a laugh and a shaky voice, pulling his hand away from mine to hold it. It's little things like that, that make him adorable. I never thought that I would feel so strongly for the boy from my childhood, the one who was sort of a bully, the same one who spent quiet nights with me when we'd be in the same town.

… Or Maybe I _was_ expecting something more, and it took me this long to figure it out.

"But for today, what's your plan?" Ah, that's right. What IS my plan?

And that's how I found myself in front of celadon department store.

I decided I would just hit the ground running; If I got noticed, so be it. It's no secret I left, why should it be that I'm back? I had no say in what they thought of me.

And Green suggested, 'why hit the ground at all?' which somehow translated to 'go get a job, you're gonna need extra cash because up until now I haven't been making more than I needed".

Also, Gold's with me.

Green ended up calling Gold over, and by extension, Silver. We had our formal introductions(you can probably tell how I felt around Giovanni's kid), and then caught them up with the current situation. Gold came up with our cover story, which was me being his cousin, and that I wear shades because I'm not comfortable with my shade of gold eyes.

Green was enthusiastic, and even Silver smiled at that.

Gold and Silver have a friend-of-a-friend working at the department store, and asked her if there were any job openings, and that's where we are right now. Well, I guess she's Gold's friend-of-a-friend, and she's like, Silver's closest friend or sister or something, I don't know. Kinda too afraid to ask. Even if Silver's three years younger than me, that kid is intimidating.

I'm still a little worried about leaving Green and Silver together, though. Green's charismatic enough for the two of us, but when Silver drops the Dad bomb, even Green would feel awkward. After all, he helped during that terrible Silph Co. fiasco. Plus, he took over AND renovated the gym... Now I'm starting to feel moths in my stomach, it was a bad idea leaving them together…

Obviously, Silver knows who Green is, and once Silver says who's his father, it's gonna snowball and wow _amInervousrightnow_-

"Yo, I know what you're thinking. And stop; cut it out," Gold says suddenly, snapping me out of my trance.

"Me and Sil' talked about it before we left," Gold says, grinning at me, looking entirely too wise for himself. "He promised not to reveal who his dad is. It would just cause unnecessary problems.." Gold looks away from me. "He… might not look it… But Silver is very understanding… Heh, although he wasn't always like that, though… But today isn't about me! Today is about you! So let's get going!"

Gold was already pushing past the double-doors, and I staggered a little, trying to keep up. Wasn't always like that? Isn't that something important I should hear? Understanding? Why was he so somber when he was talking? Could it be..?

Anyway, I don't have much time to ponder over that, as I follow Gold into the elevator.

"…Yeah, so, our friend is at the second floor, and that's where you'll be working. Hopefully. If you pass the interview," Gold says, looking nervous. Jesus, why is _he_ the nervous one?

And as we step out, we're walking over to the cashier. A girl with long brown hair looks up, and smiles at us. Her eyes are beautiful! They're such a- a _sharp_, clear blue.

"Heya, Gold! Ooh, is this him? You didn't tell me he was a looker!" Lady, you haven't even seen my eyes yet.

"Ah, yes, Blue, this is… um… T-tell her your name!" Gold says, stopping suspiciously. Now or Never, Red!

"Uh, Red. My name's Red."

This girl, Blue, stares at me for probably an entire minute. I can feel my skin crawl. What's she thinking, _what'sshethinking_-

"Haha, very funny, 'Red'," she says, complete with the air quotes. "Just because my name is Blue doesn't mean you have to go all matching on me, I get that a lot. Sides, I already got Gold, here! Right, Gold?"

"Uh, yeah, right."

I don't believe this! Is she one of the few people who don't keep up with the media or something?

"AND his boyfriend!" … Eh?

"BLUE, SHUT UP!" Gold shrieks, blushing hard. Wait wait, hold up, what did I miss here? "He… didn't know…" Damn right, I didn't! … Didn't know what?

"Oh? Eeeugh. Sorry 'bout that," Blue says, and atleast she looks apologetic. "How do you not tell your cousin, though? Is he new around Kanto?" Cousin? Wh- Oh, right, that's me. Of course.

"Oh, yeah.. No, he's from here… I just didn't have time to.. Haha.. Well… I guess I was _gonna_ tell you outside, but it's… Me and Silver have… We.." He's rolling up his words that I start to feel sympathy for him. I get it. I totally get it, now. How didn't I see it sooner? All the stories, how they're always together… I'm… Jealous, actually. I know I should be happy but… I can't even get my emotions in order _around _Green. But now's definitely not the time to think about things like that.

"Yeah, yeah! Plus, Me and Sil go waaay back. He's like my brother, I love him to bits!" She says, and I can see a genuine love in her eyes. Wow. I would have never guessed the Crime Syndicate's boss's kid would have such real friends, y'know?

Okay, I gotta stop calling him that in my head. Its turning into a bad habit.

"So enough with the pleasantries, What's your name, handsome?" Please, this is not how I'd want to start a- wait, name? Oh Arceus, Oh my Gods, NAME, A NAME, WHAT IS MY NAME?

RED! NO WAIT, SHE DIDN'T ACCEPT THAT, and if I insist it migHT BE SUSPICOUS OH MY ARCEUS WHAT DO I EVEN-

"Ash. Ash Ketchum," I BLANKED. I BLANKED OUT SO HARD.

"Haha, That's weird! Never heard that one. Are ya sure you're from around here? Alrighty then, Ash, I'll take you to the manager in charge of this floor and he'll take it from there. Don't even worry, we're short staffed as it is, I'm sure you'll get the job."

She walks to the back, allowing us to follow. Gold turns around and gives me this look of just, pure disbelief. Yeah yeah, I'm feeling it, too. Seriously? Ash Ketchum?

Well, atleast the last name won't be on the nametag.

How will I ever get out of this one when I tell Green?

* * *

><p>Ahahaha Hello, Happy New Years ! Sorry for the short chapter ! I had this done for like two weeks, but I never uploaded it because I wanted to add more things. And I figure I'll just do a new chapter with probably a different narrative. Or the same ! I like Red.<p>

Throw me some things you'd like to see ! I'll add in things here and there.~

Special Mentions~*~*~

These guys did the fave and the follow of the Why We Leaving story !

SakuraPocky, Ventus286(I'm more of a Roxas fan), NightRedHoodWayne(haha), SHMRAHHHH(what is that ?! I thought Shinra), Pokemaster101, Spheals(nice! You nabbed that name. I got lucky with mine, too), MusicMadnessXP, Skiadrum96, There's a lot of you this time! How long was I gone?! YukiEclipse, KuroNeko-Alice, MimiRules4ev(try 5ev), PokemonFan6000, And Live. !


	9. Ground

**POV: Green**

* * *

><p>"I uhh… Don't think we've been properly, <em>properly<em> introduced yet. Really. Uhmm…"

Why is this so hard? He's like… two or something years younger than me? And like, not even trying? Why did the others leave me alone with him? Why is he in my house judging me? (Okay, maybe he's not actually doing that, but…)

"I'm Green!" I say anyway despite my nervousness, reaching my hand out toward him… No, no, why is he just staring? Take my hand! It's starting to shake… How long has it even been?

After what feels like a whole year, Silver finally shakes my hand. "And once again, I'm Silver," he says.

Wait, once again? Gods, I'm becoming a nervous wreck. I have no idea what is happening. When did he introduce himself?

It might even be a combination of things, I couldn't tell you, But right now, this guy right in front of me is so damn scary. Maybe it's the way he holds himself? No, it's probably how his entire face is guarded, like he never smiles. Or maybe it's his vibrant hair. It seriously looks dyed, but his eyebrows are also that same shade. Who could even deal with hair that bright?

No, those things aside, it's definitely his piercing silver eyes. They're so damn clear and they're looking straight at me- straight THROUGH me, and, and I can't do this anymore!

I avert my eyes so his aren't looking directly into mine. "S-so, what brings you here today?" Damn it, Green, you didn't have to stutter. You didn't have to say ANYThing, you tool. "Not that you weren't invited, or- no wait, that came out rough. I mean, I don't- uhh, you seem to be very- H-hi! It's early and I haven't-"

He made some noise that sounded almost like laughter, but I obviously have gone insane over the years, cuz I'm sure this guy doesn't do that, I'm sure of it. "It's alright, I understand. You don't know me, and I'm in your house alone with you. You haven't dressed yet, and I'm sure you weren't expecting extra company."

Oh, he's very straightforward. Wait, FUCK, I'm still in my pajamas aren't I? 'hey I'm Green Oak, I wear colors I was named after, do you do it too?' Idiot_, idiot_. After sighing loudly, I melted into my couch and checked my pokegear briefly. What time was it? 11:12AM? Today is just not my day. This guy makes me feel like a fucking bum, in my own home.

"Yeah, you're right about all of that, actually. So, are you interested in having some breakfast? Oh, I'm Green by the way," I rambled, because at this point, I don't even care. I'm just so done for the day, and it just started.

"You've already introduced yourself about three times," He replies, and this time, when I look up, he's smiling. Have I died from extreme embarrassment?

Although when he takes a seat on the couch beside me, his guarded expression is back. Or maybe he never smiled. Are people from Johto smilers like Gold, or are they sulkers like Silver? Oh wait, that's right, isn't it?

"So, Gold's originally from Johto, I've heard? Are you also from there?" Yes, this is good, something other than introductions. Something neutral.

"I, ah… Yes, I'm also from Johto."

"Oh, awesome! Then I was right. Are you also doing the Kanto Gym battles? Cuz last I remember, you didn't challenge me."

"… You remember me, you say?" Silver responds, directing his narrowed eyes at me.

"Yep, mostly because Gold was the first loss I've had since I started going back to the Gym regularly. And you were there with him that day." And y'know, it's kinda hard to forget the dude with the shocking red hair glaring daggers at you in the corner. But like hell I'm gonna ever tell him that.

"…Ah, yes, now I seem to recall that. Gold told me to meet him in Viridian after he came back from telling you he got seven Kanto badges." Silver smiles softly, though I can't decipher why.

"Yeah, he was really persistent the first time he came around, too. When we first met in Cinnabar Island, he had five Kanto badges, and I told him I couldn't face him at the level he was at." Man, I remember something similar to that happening with my own journey. Viridian is the closest city to Pallet Town, so of course, Red and I assumed it'd be the first gym we take on, so naturally we were a little disappointed when we couldn't face the Gym Leader. Who actually turned out to be not only the eighth, but also _the _Giovanni of the criminal syndicate Team Rocket. Who the hell would have guessed the strongest gym leader was also the most dangerous? Not I, my friend, not I.

"After I let him complain about that, I sent him off to collect the rest of them."

Silver breathes out, laughing softly. "Gods, he's an idiot," he says, and … His eyes are bright. He must actually really care about Gold to be thinking about him so fondly. Not that it's impossible, but… "That sounds a lot like him."

I smile back. This guy isn't as scary as I thought. He's just another guy, happy for his friend. But just then, his eyes snap up to mine, and his expression drops, like he's been caught. His face turns a little red and he looks away, just beyond the coffee table. Crap, did I embarrass him? I hope not. What face was I making when I was watching him?

"Come on, man, don't be embarrassed about it, Gold's a lot like Red, so I know the feeling." He looks at me almost expectantly at that moment, and I wonder if I said something wrong. I just can't do this tentative friendship thing.

"A-anyway, are you also doing the Kanto battles?"

"Oh, no, I'm not. I… I didn't actually face the Indigo League yet."

"Is that so?" But now that I think about it, yeah, Brock makes sure to see if new challengers have the Indigo League badge nowadays. If not, he'll used his newbie team. If they have it, he'll alert Misty of a new challenger, who in turn will tell Surge, and he'll let Erika know, and she tells the rest of us.

But besides all that, Lance would have let me know straight-away if someone else earned it. We're pretty cool now, all things considered.

"Okay then, do you have a relative or a friend or something here in Kanto? Or are you just sightseeing with Gold?" There's no way this guy's kind enough to journey with Gold all the way to a different region for nothing. But then again, I'm still a bit skeptic about him in general. And I guess it's not too farfetched. I traveled with Gold some distances at times.

Silver's voice drops what little warmth it was gaining when he answers. "Yes, my is father here."

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool, then. Have you gotten around to visiting him yet?" Which reminds me, Red still hasn't seen his own mama yet, that bum.

"…No, not yet." and if his tone of voice wasn't a hint enough, his expression is. OH MY BASED GODS, IT'S TERRIFYING. HE'S TERRIFYING! NEW SUBJECT, PARENTS ARE OFF LIMITS. GRANDPARENTS ARE ALSO OFF LIMITS, WHILE WE'RE AT IT.

I hear scratching noises, and a tiny jingle that snaps me back to reality. Shit. "Excuse me for just a moment," I say to Silver apologetically and probably a bit too quickly. Eevee's trapped in my room again and she's gotta _go_. I opened my bedroom door slowly, so I don't accidentally bump her, and she skips out into the room. She immediately starts barking at Silver, and I have to pick her up to calm her down. "I'm sorry about her, she just doesn't get many visitors." Contrary to popular belief, I'm a rather lonely guy.

"No, It's perfectly fine, I understand," Silver says, standing up and walking towards us. No pleaSE KEEP YOUR DISTANCE- Alarm bells are ringing through my head, and I still don't understand why. Why is he so intimidating to me? Its definitely his eyes.

Oh. Well, look at that. He's just a bit shorter than I am. That's oddly comforting.

"Will she get mad if I..?" Silver asks a bit shyly, and raises his hand. He's truly got a talent, I think. One second he's the scariest person I've seen, the next he's adorable.

"Oh, naw. But you should probably let her sniff your hand first. I wouldn't risk doing anything too hasty."

* * *

><p>"So! Who are you letting out to join us?"<p>

"Join..? Oh, you mean now?"

"Haha, yeah, of course I mean now, man."

"Oh, I… I don't know, yet. I um… I don't… I don't really… walk… my pokemon."

In any case, Silver is shaping up to be a very interesting person. Its time to walk Eevee since she's basically an indoor pokemon. She's also retired; In my younger years I was planning on evolving her into an umbreon, but she just didn't like battling as much as she did cuddling. Plus, she's my little baby, just like Red's Pikachu is. But the difference here is, Pikachu is Red's battling partner and they go through everything together. Eevee is my moral support when no one else can be. (That does remind me, though, I still haven't seen Pikachu.)

Well, maybe she'd still want to be an Umbreon. I'd have to consult with her.

I think I can do this! The casual chatting with Silver. Also, he doesn't know who to bring on our walk. Which is really weird.

"That's really weird. Strange, I mean. Why not? Who is your indoor pokemon?"

Silver gives me a hopeless look. And I'm probably mirroring his expression. "Do you not have an indoor? Perhaps your first?" As long as they're not over a certain height or weight or won't be an inconvenience to the rest of the apartment, they qualify as being an indoor. Just about my entire team hates that rule.

"I.. Well, it's complicated, I suppose? I…"

"No man, it's okay if you don't want to explain it to me, If it's personal you don't have to."

"No, I should probably tell someone other than Gold. And you've been kind enough to let me into your home uninvited," he starts and touches along his belt, where I assume his pokemon are being stored. If Eevee could tap her paws on the pavement, she would right now. Also, Red would laugh if he saw her leash(it's also red).

"… Back when I first started my journey… I kind of stole my starter pokemon." He says, looking away from me, and with good reason, seriously.

"You stole a starter? Shit, dude, Why didn't you just- Who does things like that?" What does he mean, kind of, anyway? If I met this- this guy years ago, I'd do more than just ask questions. But I gotta be civil, because I'm in public. Oh, also cuz he's Gold's friend, I guess. Somehow.

"I know, I know, I feel awful for the act now. Stop that, I know it was wrong. But I… I don't regret it. Please, don't give me that look. I waited, at least. You know how two people are allowed to do the pokedex quest, right?"

I sighed, but also agreed. I still don't know why that is, I never bothered asking gramps.

"After Gold and… The other one, Christa? Lyra? I can't remember, but after they both chose, only the third pokemon was left. And I took the opportunity, no pun intended.

"Gold ended up finding me, and after a battle he won, he somehow snatched my ID, and reported me to the authorities. Honestly, I'm not sure why they never caught up with me. But… … Anyway, as you can probably tell, I wasn't always on good terms with him. Anyone."

We've been walking for a few minutes now, and Silver's been staring at the ground this entire time. He's brought a full team, and still hasn't decided which to release.

"It's gross, and embarrassing now, but back in the day? I was really cruel to my pokemon. I would battle with only the most ruthless force, and I would berate them when they lost, and I would also- Oh Arceus- I would also never heal them during battles. I would push them literally to their limit. They hated me, even I could tell, now."

This is the worst human being I've ever met? Even Giovanni had some sort of bonds with his pokemon.

"Listen, does this story start to get better at all? Because I'm really not liking any of this. No offense. Maybe a little offense." But, hell, I meant it. I meant all the offense in the world and then some.

"Oh, sorry, it does. I don't talk about it often since the only one I would have told it to was involved for sections of the story," Silver remarks, shaking himself from the funk he was in a second ago.

"Well, along the way, I would come into contact with a man called Lance. He was a dragon tamer, and also the Elite Four Champion, I've heard?"

"Yes, sir, and a damn great one, at that." Once a month we have dinner in Ecruteak.

"I was also told that, as well. Anyway, Lance- he once told me that I didn't love and trust my pokemon enough. At the time, I was just furious I lost to such a bleeding heart, but looking back at it now, I ah... It's very obvious what I was doing was wrong."

Yeah, yeah, I'll fucking say. I still can't believe most of what the hell is going on here.

"After I battled Gold in the Goldenrod Tunnels, I began to question my way of being. Like, why was I still losing even if I assembled only the strongest team? And when I ran into Gold again in the Victory Road, well, that settled it. So I began training my pokemon for real; with my heart and soul. And After I heard Gold challenged the Elite Four and won, he asked me to accompany him on his excursion to Kanto, saying there was 'a lot of strong trainers' here..."

"At first, I wanted to decline, but then I thought about it, and yeah he was right. Plus, I was hoping my father would have been easy to track."

…. Interesting choice of words, there. But then again, not everybody gets a grandpa with a radio station. It ain't even that good.

"Plus… I didn't want my only friend to get lonely in a strange country."

Ah, there it is. A journey between two friends with the common goal of getting stronger together. The reason to uproot yourself and see the world. Red and I had to proceed at our own paces. Besides, he had his own agenda, and that involved below freezing temperatures and sleepless nights. And Team Rocket shenanigans, I don't know, man. He was all over the place, literally. I bumped into him on a damn cruise ship off the coast of Vermillion once, after all.

"Sounds like fun. Well, not the gross back story part- also you have no right to make a face at me, because that was entirely your own doing. Were the trainers here strong enough for you?" I may or may not have some Kanto pride.

"I… They were a little _too _strong, here. I wasn't really ready for that, at first. But I'm content traveling with Gold, so it's not a problem. I'll battle here and there, though."

"That's awesome, then. I don't know if I would have traveled with Red, when I was your age. He was so obnoxious," I said, chuckling. While that generally was a lie, Red talks to me all the time. But when we'd be out in public, he'd be as quiet as a mouse. I had to start learning some telepathy because of that guy, because at some point we only saw each other in passing. Maybe he talks to Gold nowadays. I would hope so.

"But before I ask my next question," I started, and I jabbed my finger on his belt, landing on a poke ball. He flinched, but I ignored it. "This one. You're taking this one on our walk. If you're gonna be my friend, the first thing you gotta get used to is frequent Eevee walks."

"O-okay…" Silver stuttered, and pulled out the poke ball I picked.

In the typical fashion we've all grown accustomed to, the bright red shape that zapped out of the ball started to take form. The pokemon shot immediately up into the air, and did a few circles. I'd say it looked happy, but I'd really need Red for a full analyses on that. When the shape started to regain its color, I felt proud of the boy next to me, the one who supposedly used to run his pokemon into the ground.

"Dude! You got a Crobat?! That's proof enough you've changed!"

The pokemon swooped back down, and landed on Silver's head. It looked like it wanted to cuddle all the time, so basically a lot like Eevee. You see, Golbats only evolve if there's a strong bond of friendship between them and their trainers.

"He's earned it. I had nothing to do with it," Silver said quietly, but the flush on his face and the small smile was enough of an answer.

Also, it was time to continue on with our walk, Eevee has this way of glaring daggers at me. My little angel.

We walked a few minutes in silence, mostly me watching Eevee and Silver taking in the scenery of Viridian, Crobat making happy noises on his head.

"My next question was, How did you meet Gold, anyway?"

"Haha… Would you believe it if I told you he was watching me for like five minutes?"

"… I would be inclined to believe that, yes. Gold can get pretty creepy if he puts his mind to it. But I'm guessing that's not the whole story?"

"And you would be half right, there. I was… I was planning on taking the last starter after Gold and the other took theirs, but he caught me being suspicious before he went in. I shoved him away like four times because he kept trying to talk to me. And later he took my wallet from me after the battle, and the rest was pretty much history. Oh, once I started to turn around, actually, I came back to the lab to return the pokemon I had no right to have. And- and the professor told me I could keep him. Feraligator trusted me enough and didn't want to leave my side, either. He said it wouldn't be right separating us." And it really is little things like that, I've noticed about Silver. He has the light in his eyes when he talks about his pokemon in length.

"Awwh, who knew you'd have such a big heart under all that ice," I teased, and about 1/4th of me regretted it. A bad habit of mine is I jab at people all the time, and I don't know Silver nearly as well enough to start with him. But Silver blushed instead, and suddenly it was the best idea of the walk. Red never really batted an eye when I tease him, and if anything, he looks even more exasperated when I do it.

"Ha! Who's the bleeding heart n-" BRRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG

That took me off guard, so the word 'now' turned into a yelp. I apologized to Silver quickly, before fishing out my pokegear. There's only about two possible people who could be calling and that's….

No… Is it… No, no, no, no, no! The gym! But I've got a visitor! And we're actually getting along now!

"Um… Green?"

"Hello, yes, Salma?"

"Um… Are you going to be in today? You're usually here Fridays…"

"Oh, I uhh, I don't think I will today, y'see, I have a visitor from Johto and all, so-"

"Here, let me talk to him. If he's trying to weasel his way out of his duty again, I'm gonna-"

"Arabella, I don't think you should-!"

There's muffled scuffling, panic sets in, and I try to think of a way out of this, fast. Bell isn't easy to talk my way out of, because unlike the others, he doesn't really care for who I am. To him, I'm not Ex-Champ: Gym Leader, I'm Brunette Who Forgot to Turn off the Slidey Panels Again.

"Green!"

"H-heyyy, Bell, how's it going- no wait, I meant, I ca-"

"I don't care, dude, Fridays is all we ask for, and you can't just come here for your own job?"

"Well, technically, that's also what you said about Monda-"

"TECHNICALLY, I shouldn't be having to remind you to do your own job, should I? Now I expect you here in ten minutes or I'm gonna personally go get you in thirty."

And he hung up. Friends like these are the best, am I right?

"… Your friends wanna hang out with you?"

"Haha, some sort, yeah. I uh… I got called to the gym. Well, I can give you the keys back to the apartment, but sorry man, I can't get out of this one. Y'see its' my job and all, and-,"

"I don't mind going to the gym with you, it's fine. O-only if it's okay with you, I mean,-"

"Oh, wait, hold up, are you being serious, Silver? It's uh… 12:40, you can still go back if you want-,"

"It's okay, really, I can go with y-,"

"Because it's a LOT of waiting around, Generally. Are you sure you're okay with that? It's gonna be totally boring, y'know?"

"I mean, if I'm waiting around with you, it shouldn't be too bad."

"I…"

"O-oh, I didn't mean anything by that- I'm sorry, I should g-,"

"Haha, so you _do_ love me! There's hope for you yet, Silver. In that case, we're actually not far from it. Eevee, come here!"

* * *

><p>After I got chewed out by Arabella because we took our time arriving, I spun in every direction with Silver to the back of the gym. He got really sick by the end of it, and we could have cut the time in half if I had led. He's only been through this once, and him leading was fun, if not stressful for him.<p>

Bell would give me a glare every time I looked his way, though. 'wasting time,' or whatever. I called it entertainment.

So once we made it to the back, which is a throne pretty much, I let take the seat. I brought Eevee but not her poke ball, so I was planning on keeping her company on the floor. She's a lover, not a fighter.

But for now, I scooped up Eevee and dropped her onto Silver's lap, as I retreated into the back room for a few minutes. This isn't the first time Bell's had to locate me on a work day, so I started storing clothes in the lockers. My white shirt was fine, but my pj bottoms had to go. Luckily I had a pair of black cargos lying around, so I put those on.

The jingling of Eevee's bells echoed through the long room, and my gym trainers would have to yell at each other from a distance if they wanted to chat with each other.

"So, this is your gym?" Silver asked as I reappeared, looking around slightly, if not a bit breathless from all the spinning and high stress levels that caused.

He had Eevee on his stomach and his legs draped over one side of the throne, looking comfy. I smiled at that as I sat on the ground and leaned on the chair. Amazing how a couple of hours really thawed this guy.

"Yes sir, installed the colorful tiles and everything with the help of those guys," I said, vaguely pointing out onto the floor. They were all scattered around the gym and in their respective spots, shouting at each other to talk.

"Ah, I see. It looks very nice. So um… If you don't mind me asking, how did it look before?"

"Ahh… Well, to be honest, it was really boring and constricting. I mean, it made sense considering the previous leader was a Gound Type user, but concrete walls, concrete everywhere? It was like the world's most boring maze. I used the gym with that design for about a week or so before I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm a social person by nature, so I had to tear down the walls between us all." Literally and figuratively, I just realized. Huh.

"That in itself took a few months, but it brought us all together. The guys here, they feel almost like a family to me now. They picked me up when I was at my lowest, too." They've seen me at my worst, so they deserve me at my best.

Silver stayed quiet for a while after that, and when I glanced over at him, he looked like he was in deep thought, rubbing Eevee's back.

"Hey, man. Do you want to go through all the tiles again anytime soon? Eevee will need a pee break eventually."

"Green, no. I barely made it through the first time!"

He protested, but he was genuinely smiling, and that made me grin back. I like this kid, he's really not so bad. Well, anymore, atleast.

* * *

><p>Around seven we decided to close up the gym. It was relatively packed today, considering word has spread around that I'm usually here on Fridays. I got to know Silver and his pokemon a little better, he eventually met my team, and we had generally a good time keeping ourselves entertained as we waited. I took Eevee out twice, but since I go through the tiles all the time it wasn't a problem for me.<p>

Twice Silver swapped with Elan or Ida for a double battle, and once he swapped out with Bonita. He was… just a tad too strong for the challengers, and we decided he should only do doubles. A few hours ago he told me that the kanto trainers were tough, so I thought him fighting would be alright, but I later whined to him for lying about that.

He took it as a compliment.

As we walked back to the apartment, I noticed I had a missed call from Gold about an hour and a half ago, but I didn't do anything about it, I just showed Silver. He laughed.

Just as Silver, Eevee, Sneasel and I were walking up the stairs of the second floor of my apartment complex, I started laughing at the sight in front of my door.

"You guys look terrible! What happened?" I said to them. Gold and Red were curled up in front of my door, with Ampharos' tail shining lowly for their light.

Red glanced at me, then looked back down quickly. He probably has some weird news to report about his outing. As do I.

"I called you twice but you didn't answer. And you both weren't home, so we've been here since six… you could have called back, you know." Gold said, and he was all but pouting. I felt bad, but not nearly as much I should have. This was too funny.

"We only got one missed call," Silver supplied. I could hear a smile in his voice, but I bet he was trying not to show it. He's been doing that all day, but you can't hide happiness.

Gold sighed dramatically, saying "And yet you still didn't call back..!"

"Did we have to? I only got it after I left the gym anyway, and that wasn't long ago!"

"What if something happened to us?!"

"You've got your pokemon, you'd be safe no matter what, man."

"Y-yeah but- That's not the point!" Gold sighed, and Silver was giggling behind his gloved hand. I looked at Red, and I could tell he felt like laughing too.

"You didn't even tell us you'd be out! And it's dark out, too!"

"We had Ampharos…"

"Red! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

* * *

><p>Eventually, we made it into the apartment, and I offered Silver and Gold something to drink or some snacks, but they declined saying they had to get going soon. To where, I don't know, I didn't ask, but that's all fine, it's their choice.<p>

We took seats around the dining table and Silver and I gave a relatively summarized version of our day, and they did the same. Red ended up getting the job afterall! Silver's sister or something vouched for Red, apparently. That was an incredibly selfless thing that girl did for us, strangers. I'll have to thank her in person sometime.

Wait…

"Red, what did you do about your name? Did you say Red? Please tell me there were no problems with that..!" No, what am I saying?! Of course there was!

But instead, Red looks like a stantler caught in headlights. "I… I gave a fake name..!" He almost shouts. Well, for him. "Its… Not a very good one… I'm… I'm Ash…" He says, and I start to grin. Ash! Is that even a real name anymore!? "DON'T LAUGH, I PANICKED," He says, worried.

I laugh anyway, and soon, Gold joins. Silver just looks sad about it all.

"Ash! How did you even think of that one! If you're Ash, then I'm Gary!"

"Stop… Gold said he'd be Ethan if I was Ash… Can we just.. Forget about it..?"

"Ethan!"

"Gary!"

"Red- Ash, you're incredible!" I'm dying over here, my man couldn't think of a better name. Well, I couldn't have either if I was on the spot, I just said Gary.

"When do you start, anyway?" I started to say, as my crazy loud PokeGear went off. Gold's here, I just left work, so who could be calling?

I shush my friends as I answer it. "Good Evening. Is Ash Ketchum available?"

Oh my gods. "Ketchum?" I repeat, and I'm seriously having trouble keeping the giggles down. Red gets up quickly and swiftly reaches over and grabs my phone. "Hello, this is him…" He says quietly as he retreats into the bedroom.

"You didn't tell me he picked an awful last name too!"

"If you thought ASH was bad!"

A few more minutes of teasing rolls by, as Silver tried feebly to defend his honor, but really, it was already gone the minute he said that dumb name.

Red walked back to the dining area, looking embarrassed. "I um.. I start next week. I don't have one of those myself so I had to give your number."

"You have it memorized?"

"No, I um… Gold lent me his pokegear for the interview and… well, I eventually found your number…"

* * *

><p>After some more bantering and poking at Red, we said our goodbyes to our younger friends, and finally, I was alone with Red, for the first time in about twelve hours. I smiled at him. Wow. I haven't seen him for literally years before now, and I've been worrying about a mere twelve hours?<p>

"I'm glad everything worked out well for you," I said, the laughter still in my eyes from all the teasing. I'm not sure when I got this close to him.

"Yes, me too," He quietly agrees, gazing at me, with his clear, crimson eyes I've come to love. He then raises his hand onto my neck. I see him leaning into me, so I decide to meet him halfway.

The kiss we share is hesitant and short, since we haven't done this much, but way sweeter than I could ever hope it would be. Having him so close to me, though, I can feel my face heating up.

After a few minutes or seconds or hours, I'm not sure, we part. His hands are in my hair and mine are on his waist. The look he's giving me is breathtaking.

He's looking at me like I'm the only one in the world, like I'm not a big dork who wears clothes he was named after. Like I'm someone who doesn't laugh at his own lame jokes or teases his friends. And it's so embarrassing to me, I have to avert my gaze. But I don't want to let him go, so I wrap my arms tighter around him in an embrace.

Leaning my chin on his shoulder like this, feeling his arms around me, I start to feel sad. I've gone so long,-_we've _gone so long- so many years, without ever thinking this could be a possibility. How long exactly has he had these feelings for me? How long is 'a while'? When did I come to realize this? But…

Will this eventually end? Will he someday leave me? I'm too much of a coward to love him when these doubts are still in my mind. But until that time comes…

"I'm glad you came back… Life's been very lonely without you."

* * *

><p>Green is very flirty.<p>

Good Gods. First of all, I'm sorry this took literally a year, everyone. Truth is, I've been sitting on this chapter for about two months, I've just grown a crippling fear of disappointing you guys.

But it's time I push on through my insecurities. (also some feedback would be extremely appreciated, I can only determine where this fic goes with your collective help)

A lot has happened last year. I co splayed as Red, my friends as Green and Blue, and me and Green did a lot of fan service-y stuff, I also got a job as a sales associate so I have actual experience with what I plan on writing for Red, I fell into a depression in January that I'm almost recovered from, and my birthday is this Friday. News!

Thank you, thank you all so so much for sticking with me and WWL and deciding to read it even tho the summary makes like 3% sense.

And My Goodness, did many of you do the fav and alerts. I'm mad at myself for making you new friends as well as the older ones wait this long !

_Thank you to…_

JantiyKanster / Pikagurl12 / ChibiThingOfDoom / cyang227 / Ms-Neku-Gurl / Sirama / kurohime87 / kittyjeany / Poison and Fire / PokeSpeBanette / AngelofDeath67 / Wuji2000 / Red-White Roses / SkilledJedi / Sorrowful Requiem / RandomPerson33 / MistFlicker / Monsturr / FudoYuki / Emmeryn

And an exceptionally big shoutout to Poison and Fire, who has also faved and followed me as an author ! Aaaahhhh It's people like you who motivate me to continue on with my side projects(like that Red and Green one I hinted at that's almost complete)!

I promise the next chapter won't take a whole year !


End file.
